


Upside down

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Admiration, Adorable, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Awkwardness, Baby, Birth, Blackmail, Bonding, Caretaking, Check Up, Comfort, Concern, Cramps, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, Dessert & Sweets, Distrust, Doctor - Freeform, Dolls, Dubious Morality, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Feeding, Fights, First time Parent, Flirting, Fluff, Furniture Shopping, Gen, Gifts, Glasses, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Jealousy, Labour, Literal Sleeping Together, Meltdown, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Morning Cuddles, Moving, Pain, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Phone Calls & Telephones, Platonic Cuddling, Protective, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Stomach Ache, Sweet, Teamwork, Threats, Threats of Violence, Trust Issues, Verbal Abuse, Waffles, Worry, antivoid, argument, contractions, crash, house tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Upside down.That would be the only way Error could describe his life right about now.First he'd found out that he was pregnant and then Ink had forced help onto him and... a truce?Everything was so weird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ### The fic is not complete. There's an epilogue though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error finds out that he's pregnant in a rather peculiar way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error - X  
Ink - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^
> 
> ## WARNING!
> 
> **This first chapter contains graphic birth. Skip it if that makes you uncomfortable. There's a summary in the end notes.**

Error writhed in pain, whimpering as he laid on the floor of the anti-void.

His stomach was throbbing in pain, feeling even worse than when he normally got poisoned.

It had been going on for hours now. At first it had just been a cramp while he'd been knitting. Checking his ecto stomach, despite the old scars from his battles with Ink, the dark blue magic didn't have any bruising. He'd waved it off thinking it would go away. He hadn't expected it to come again and get worse and worse until it was now, a mind numbing pain every few minutes. It was agony!

Another cramp in his stomach made him cry out in agony. He curled up on the floor of the Anti Void, holding his stomach and crying loudly. It was so painful. He just wanted it to stop!

Error shivered in pain. Everything he'd tried to do to stop the cramps hadn't worked.

He'd put healing magic onto his stomach- His thoughts were cut off by a mind-numbing pulse of pain. He cried out, sobbing quietly as it started getting worse and worse.

He gasped when it finally went away. He knew it wouldn't be for long so he tried to catch his breath as much as he could, just so he could prepare himself for the next one. When would it end?!

Truth be told, the next cramp came a few minutes later- shorter than the last- and Error cried out loudly when a vicious painful pulse rang in his stomach.

He could feel his ecto pussy forming- to his utter confusion- but he could barely think about it through the pain. He let out a cry when something wet burst out of his pussy, soaking his shorts and the floor around him.

What was happening?! What was wrong with him?!! This wasn't normal-!

Error cried out loudly when the pain intensified, this time spreading to his summoned pussy. It felt like he was being torn from the inside! But there was nothing inside his pussy that was ripping him apart!

Error felt tears slide down his face at the immense waves of agony that were crashing down on him.

He needed help but he was in no condition to move. He felt like he was dying, please make it stop!

Error screamed out in pain, feeling his lips getting spread some more. What was happening to him?!

As if his calls were heard, a portal opened and someone jumped through. But it was not someone he'd expected or wished for.

"Error!" Ink called in the vast Anti Void. He frowned as he looked around. Why would Error choose to stay here? No wonder he was insane. "Error!"

Error's eye lights shrunk when he heard Ink. He pressed his hand onto his mouth to silence himself. He was in absolutely no condition to fight.

He hissed in pain, gasping loudly. He needed to get rid of Ink...

His mind hazed over as he was taken over by another wave of pain.

Ink looked over when he heard something and frowned when he spotted Error. But something was wrong....

He went closer and saw Error on the floor, looking like he was in pain. But... there was no injury. There was a spot on his crotch but Error looked like he was in pain, not pleasure.

Ink frowned, feeling like something was wrong. "Error.... what's happening to you?"

Error trembled in pain, panting loudly.

"gO AwAy!" He said as harshly as he could, his voice glitching badly.

"I don't think so." Ink said with a frown while shaking his skull. He looked over Error in confusion. He couldn't see anything wrong besides Error curling up in pain and.... holding his stomach?

Error panted loudly, curling in on himself more. It hurt so fucking much...

"lEAvE mE AlOnE!" He sobbed out, clutching his stomach.

Ink frowned as he looked over Error. In pain. Clutching his stomach. Wet spot.... shit.

Shit shit shit!

What the fuck?! Error was in labour?!!

That was not something Ink thought he would ever think in all his life. But here it was. Happening in front of him.

Stars save him.

Ink sighed and kneeled down next to Error. He created a few pillows and blankets with his paintbrush. He gently lifted Error's pelvis, careful not to hurt him.

Error froze when Ink touched him.

"lEt mE gO!" He shouted weakly, trying his best to struggle.

"Relax." Ink hissed as he put a folded blanket under Error's pelvis. He pulled Error's shorts off and frowned when he saw Error's pussy throbbing and already beginning to dilate. Yup, he was in labour. Fucking hell.

Ink kneeled in between Error's legs and spread them. Thankfully he knew what to do and how to do it. Somewhat. He'd learned some tips. "I don't know how and I don't want to know why but you're currently giving birth to a baby and you need proper delivery. First things first; breathe and don't tense. It'll make it worse."

Error struggled weakly as Ink pulled off his pants, exposing his pussy. He squirmed in discomfort.

"stOp!" He shouted. What was Ink planning?!

Error stared at Ink in shock.

"whAt thE ActUAl fUck ArE yOU tAlking AbOUt?!" He asked, his voice having an edge to it. He tensed when another wave of pain washed over him, making him scream.

"Just shut up and listen to me for once!" Ink hissed angrily before he took a calming breath. He grabbed a light blue vial and drank it a bit before patience and calm spread through him. There. Better.

He looked at Error calmly. "Breathe. Just breathe. In and out. Follow me."

Ink took slow deep breaths, inhale and exhale, hoping Error would follow his movements. Even Error wasn't that stupid.

Error shivered in pain but followed Ink's instructions, breathing in and out. He gasped in pain when his stomach pulsed in agony.

"Good. That's good. You're doing well." Ink praised before looking at the pussy. He frowned when it wasn't even half dilated than the normal length. Which meant Error still had a few centimetres of stretching to go and it would not be easy. At all.

"You're going to hate me for telling you this but you're not half done yet." Ink said with a frown.

Error mustered up some of his strength to glare at Ink angrily.

He did his best to breathe deeply, shivering harshly.

Ink ignored the glare and pulled out a ruler to check how much more Error had to go.

....

Much more.

"Okay," Ink started softly and held Error's femurs. "I'm going to spread you wider. It'll make the cramps worse but it'll quicken the process. Okay?"

Error whimpered in pain. He didn't want that though he couldn't protest either as the pain worsened.

Ink frowned and sighed softly. He really didn't want to put Error into more pain but this was needed. He gently spread Error's legs wider, cringing at the amount of pain he knew Error would feel. But it'd make the time shorter. He just needed to keep a close eye on the baby in case it came out. He needed to be ready.

..... He was so going to bleach his eye sockets when this was over.

Error screamed out in pain, his whole body shuddering as he sobbed out his agony. This hurt so much!!!

Ink frowned and left Error's legs to grab a pillow and prop it under Error's skull. He gently rubbed Error's skull to try and comfort him, taking a small towel to wipe away all the sweat.

"How long have you been like this?" he asked gently.

Error sobbed in pain. He hadn't thought he would ever be able to stretch that wide and it wasn't even done yet.

He winced when Ink touched his skull.

"I dOn't knOw..." He sobbed quietly.

Ink hummed softly in understanding as he looked over Error. He must have been going at this for a while because Error was already showing signs of exhaustion. This was a very long and tiring process. Which reminded him.

"How did you get pregnant anyways?" Ink asked with a frown.

"I dOn't knOw..." Error replied with a frown. He curled up a bit at the pain pulsing through his pussy and his lower stomach.

Ink sighed softly. Fine. He'd find the reason later. Right now, there were more pressing matters.

Ink gently eased Error to lay back, rubbing his stomach slowly as healing magic spread from his hand. "It won't take away everything but it'll make it more bearable."

Error frowned when magic spread in him but his body took it greedily. He relaxed a bit.

"That's it. Just try and relax as much as you can." Ink said softly before checking between Error's legs. He frowned when it was barely dilated more than before. This would be a very long process.

Error didn't know how long he laid there. He felt completely miserable the whole time and it felt like fucking years. The anti-void didn't help much...

Time had no meaning in the Anti Void so Ink couldn't use time to see how much had been dilated. He could only check the size of the hole. Error was in total agony the whole time and there was nothing Ink could do to help at the moment but feed him minor healing magic.

Eventually, the pain was at its peak and the hole was large enough. Ink smiled in relief. "Okay. It's big enough. Error, I want you to push in time with the next pain. Can you do that?"

Error sobbed in pain as he thrashed weakly. It hurt so fucking much.

He didn't give Ink a response but did as he was told, crying out in agony.

Ink kept an eye on the hole, waiting for the head to pop out. He gave Error reassurance and encouragement, hoping Error would have enough strength to push out the infant.

Error pushed as hard as he could as the pain spiked again, sobbing in agony.

Ink could see something poking out of the hole and grabbed a towel, ready to catch them. "You're close Error. It's coming out. You're so close."

Error sobbed in pain as he did his best to push harder. He was so fucking exhausted...

"You're almost there Error." Ink said as he waited for the baby to come out. It was almost out. Just a bit more.

Error panted loudly, sobbing out his anguish as he pushed as hard as he could.

Ink saw the head and gently held it to help Error. "Okay. Just one more push should do it. One more. Push as hard as you can."

Error whimpered quietly. It hurt so fucking much!

He used all of his energy to push one last time.

Ink caught the baby when it came out of Error alongside a splash of juices. He gently and carefully cleaned the baby free of blood and liquid.

"You did it. You did it." Ink said over the baby's wailing. "You did it Error."

Error blinked up at Ink before passing out immediately. He was so exhausted....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^
> 
> **Summary for those who skipped the chapter:**  
Error gave birth and Ink helped him for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gets to see his baby for the first time. Surprising everyone, even himself, he's very protective of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error - X  
Ink - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error slowly stirred awake, his bones feeling heavy and his mind muddled. He whimpered hoarsely at a pulse of pain that shot through his pussy and stomach. What had happened?

He was completely bare but there was a blanket on top of him which he really appreciated.

He flinched in pain as he tried to shift and groaned quietly.

"Careful." Ink's voice chastened from somewhere. He was folding some clothes and blankets with a bored look on his face. "The baby's beside you."

Error frowned.

Baby? What...? Oh. Oh... Oh stars, that hadn't been a nightmare?

He looked around, spotting a baby laying next to him.

Great...

The baby stirred in their little bundle, small and frail.

Ink stood up and walked over to them. He sat down next to Error. He pulled out a bag of food and pulled out a burger, handing it to Error silently.

Error glared at Ink weakly, not taking the food.

Ink met Error's glare indifferently. "You need to make milk to feed the baby. To do that, you need to have food."

Ink waved the food slightly in his hand. "Unless you want the kid to grow up with weak bones and weak Soul and weak immune system."

Error glared at Ink before taking the food. He grumbled in annoyance.

Ink let a smug grin grew on his face before it fell again. He looked at the baby beside Error, still peacefully asleep in the bundle.

They had black bones, similar to Error and blue marks on their skull. Their hands were normal instead of being multicoloured but their ribs and legs were blue instead of black. The baby had yet to open their eyes so that was still a mystery.

Ink wondered how Error had gotten pregnant in the first place. He seemed to have no memory of any relationships and he was not the type to have a one night stand. Speaking of which, who was the other parent?

"You're a real mystery." Ink said to himself, deadpanning at the whole situation. He had yet to find some bleach.

Error ate the burger quickly, frowning slightly. He didn't trust Ink further than he could throw him.

He glanced at the baby, his baby.

How the fuck was he supposed to care for a baby?!!

Ink leaned back and grabbed the towel on Error's body, pulling it away to check on his stomach and pussy.

Six pack abs. Why was not surprised? Well, at least Error was not bleeding anywhere except for the stained blanket under his pelvis which Ink needed to replace.

Ink pulled the ruined blanket away and replaced it with a clean one. "You'll keep bleeding for a while but you're healing pretty well considering you just gave birth."

Bleach. Mouth.

Error glared at Ink as the other checked him over.

He picked up his baby and held the small skeleton close, doing it just like he'd read it in that one book he'd read eons ago.

Ink looked up at Error and covered his pelvis back up. He walked close to Error and positioned his arms to properly carry the baby. "Like this. Be gentle. They're fragile."

The baby stirred before snuggling close to Error.

Error nodded and held his baby as gentle as he could.

He smiled softly when the tiny skeleton snuggled into him.

He looked up at Ink.

"nOt a fucking wORd tO anyOnE." He growled protectively.

"And tell them I helped you give birth and saw the little tyke shoot out your pussy?" Ink deadpanned before he grimaced. "You have my silence."

The baby stirred and their small hands weakly grabbed at Error's ribs, their skull turning towards him as they fussed.

Ink looked over at the baby passively before looking up at Error. "Your magic should settle by now. Make a pair of breasts to feed the kid."

Error glared at Ink.

"tuRn away." He demanded as he summoned his magic.

Ink rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to jump you. Plus I need to make sure you're feeding the baby right. So stop being one."

"fuck yOu." Error growled as he concentrated his magic on summoning his breasts.

He glared at Ink before looking down at his baby and holding them a bit closer.

Ink watched Error carefully and reached over and positioned the baby and Error's arms slightly differently. Now the baby was slightly higher and supported by Error's arm.

"There." Ink said, gently directing Error's hands towards the baby. "Like that."

The baby squirmed before their mouth found Error's nipple and they opened their mouth to suck. Ink helped direct the baby to Error's breasts before they baby began to suckle.

Error glared at Ink and watched him closely to make sure he wouldn't hurt his baby.

Ink watched as the baby suckled on Error's breasts for a moment before he stood up and walked away to continue cleaning up the mess Error had made in the Anti Void.

Error held his baby close, smiling a tiny bit when he was sure Ink wouldn't see him.

The baby sucked on Error's nipple peacefully. Their hands clenching and unclenching as they tried to grab onto something. Their eyes still closed as they drank.

Error noticed that his baby was trying to grab onto something and slowly placed his finger next to their hand.

Tiny hands found Error's finger and immediately gripped onto it. Their grip wasn't strong as they were still trying to get use to the feeling but it was tight. The baby calmed down slightly and continued to eat greedily.

Error couldn't help but smile. Those tiny hands were absolutely adorable.

"You have a cute pussy by the way." Ink commented offhandedly as he folded the last of the blankets.

Error flushed brightly but did his best to stay calm.

"I'm sO gOnnA kIll yOU." He said, his voice glitching harshly.

Ink flashed Error a cheeky grin before focusing on his task. But it was a compliment. He was impressed that Error could give birth through that despite having no experience.

Error looked down when his baby stopped drinking and rubbed their head gently.

The baby squirmed and made soft sounds as their face twisted uncomfortably.

Ink noticed that the baby had stopped drinking and went over to them. He gently moved Error to hold the baby over his shoulder, one hand on the baby's back. "Pat them on the back gently to release any air inside of them."

Error frowned as Ink moved the baby.

He nodded a small bit and patted his baby's back as gently as he could.

After a few minutes, the baby burped and a bit of milk came out and dripping from their mouth. As the baby squirmed, Ink went to grab a towel and gently cleaned up the vomit from Error's shoulder and the baby's mouth.

"That's normal. The baby's not used to feeding so they'll vomit a lot." Ink informed.

Error held his baby gently and nodded a bit.

Ink pulled away, looking at the now sleepy baby. He got up and stood in front of Error. "Now what are you going to do with them?"

Error looked up at Ink.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a frown.

"I mean, what do you want to do with the baby?" Ink said with a frown. "Are you going to keep them? Or put them up for adoption? There's a few AUs that can take care of them."

Error frowned.

"I'll keep them." He replied. He didn't trust anyone to take care of his baby.

Ink raised a brow at Error. Error was going to keep them? Ink doubted Error has enough responsibility to do so. Plus so many factors. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Error replied. Besides, some people might try to hurt his baby. He cuddled them protectively.

Ink watched Error for a moment before sighing softly, pinching the bridge of his nasal bone. "You can't keep the baby Error."

"Of course I can." Error replied with a glare.

"No, you can't." Ink said with a frown, keeping his calm. "You don't have any experience, let alone knowledge about taking care of a baby. You don't have any survival instinct because you always want to fight me and destroy AUs which means you won't have the mental capability to properly care of them. Not to mention you don't have a place for the baby to stay in. The Anti Void is too bright and too white for the infant, it'll drive the baby mentally insane. The baby will die under your care."

Error glared at Ink.

"I don't want to actually fight you, you moron." He growled.

"I'll stay at Nightmare's place and make them help me. Easy." He explained.

Ink scoffed at the thought. Nightmare was the same as Error. "Sure. 'Easy'. What's to say Nightmare also has no experience. Plus, he's as bad as you in terms of running around causing harm to yourself by destroying, causing chaos and fighting. Such great role models of an infant." he said sarcastically.

Error growled lowly.

"wE'RE just dOing OuR jOb." He hissed with a glare.

"Job or not," Ink frowned. "The kid will grow up neglected at best and dead at worst."

Ink suddenly had an idea. A stupid, stupid idea. "I'll help."

Error glared at Ink annoyedly.

When he heard that idea he cuddled his baby close.

"nO way." He growled.

"It's not like you have better options." Ink sighed at Error's behavior. "I won't hurt them Error. That's far from my mind."

Error glared at Ink.

"i dOn't tRust yOu." He replied bluntly.

"Neither do I. It's mutual." Ink said bluntly. His posture bored and uninterested. "But it's either I help you or watch as a baby slowly dies or is physically/mentally scarred by you and your 'friends'."

Error growled lowly at Ink, holding his baby close as he shot him a glare.

Ink rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You know it's true. You constantly want to destroy AUs and fight me. How's that good parenting?"

"I don't actually want to do that. I have no fucking choice." Error growled.

"Yeah, sure." Ink said blankly, clearly not believing in whatever Error said. "You always want to destroy every AU I make. It's like you're asking for trouble."

Error glared angrily at Ink.

"I don't fucking want to do it." He hissed defensively. "You're creating too much, asshole."

Ink looked at Error closely for a moment, thinking. After a moment, he had another crazy idea. "So if I promise a truce, no creation or destruction; you'll let me help take care of the kid?"

Error frowned in thought. It would help a lot...

"But AUs grow and they might crash so a bit of destruction is needed." He explained.

"You say that as if it's a fact." Ink said with a frown. He shook his skull at Error. He couldn't seem to stay away from destruction could he? Was it a problem or something? Did he need professional help?

"Whatever." Ink said, waving him off. Maybe Error would stick to copies or similar timelines. If not, Ink could make more when the time came. "Get your kicks. Only copies or similar timelines. Even I can't stand seeing the same things over and over again."

Error sighed in relief.

"dEal." He agreed easily.

"if yOu huRt thEm thERE will bE nO mERcy thOugh." He explained.

"Same here if you touch Dream or the others." Ink said seriously, staring at Error with a deep frown and crossed arms. He raised a brow at Error. "But I won't let you take the baby to Nightmare. You can meet them but not live with them."

Error frowned.

"i wOn't huRt thEm as lOng as thEy lEavE mE and minE alOnE, including thE gang." He explained with a frown.

"whERE am i suppOsEd tO stay thEn?" He asked.

"I'll be sure to tell them then." Ink said.

"You'll be staying with me." He said. "I'll make a small AU for you to live in."

Error frowned at Ink.

"that sOunds an awful lOt likE a tRap." He replied warily.

"I promise it will not be a trap." Ink said truthfully. He didn't even plan it to be. "You can leave anytime and anyone can come in and out."

Error glared at Ink.

"i'll lEavE thE baby at nightmaRE's placE until i'm cOnvincEd it isn't a tRap." He replied.

"Please, you can't walk." Ink stated factually, looking at the blanket covering Error's pelvis. "But if it'll reduce your parental hormones, fine. You can stay there for a bit."

Error nodded shortly. He cuddled his baby gently.

Ink sighed softly and picked up his brush from his back. "I better go make the AU. Do you need anything when I get back?"

"hEaling gEl?" Error asked.

"I'll go see if I can find some." Ink promised, looking at Error. Error certainly needed all the healing he could get after what had happened. "Anything else?"

Error shook his head.

Deeming the conversation finished he curled up around his baby and held them close, cuddling them as gently as he could.

The baby stirred and curled up towards Error before stilling. They soon began to drift off into sleep, hands grabbing onto Error's ribs.

Ink waited for anything before leaving through a portal. He'd need to finish his tasks soon unless he wanted Error to leave or starve the baby.

~~~

Error cuddled his baby gently. He still had absolutely no idea how he'd ended up pregnant.

The baby slept soundly, their face peaceful and uncaring of the world around them.

After a few minutes, the baby began to move around and fuss. Their small body squirming in their little bundle and their face scrunched up slightly.

Error watched the baby worriedly.

"yOu'RE pRObably hungRy..." He mumbled to himself.

He sat up with a soft groan and held his baby gently, summoning his breasts. He lifted them up a bit to help them get some milk.

The baby moved around a bit before instinctively moving towards Error. Their mouth touched something soft and they opened it to gently suckle. They calmed down when they got milk, sucking softly on Error's tit.

Error rubbed their skull gently, smiling softly. His baby was absolutely adorable.

It was kind of uncomfortable but he didn't mind.

One of their hands moved around and found Error's pinky finger. They wrapped their small hand around it and held Error's finger as they suckled.

Error hummed happily. So adorable.

"yOu'RE sO adORablE..." He mumbled softly.

The baby continued to eat, not understanding what the adult was saying. Their hands continued to clench and relax over Error's finger.

Error rubbed their back gently, supporting their little head gently.

The baby snuggled closer to Error, content and happy.

A portal opened and Ink jumped through with a bag in hand. He paused when he saw Error feeding the baby on his own. Huh. It seemed Error did have some parental instinct.

Error looked up and glared at Ink warily.

Ink met Error's glare indifferently and sat down in front of him. Not bothered by Error's bare top, he rummaged through the bag and pulled out a jar of healing gel and a warm taco.

Ink put the taco in front of Error on a plate he had painted.

Error looked down at his baby. Obviously much more important than eating.

Ink rolled his eyes but decided to drop it for the time being. He reached out for the towel and pulled it away to examine Error's pussy.

Still healing. Ink gathered his magic and touched Error's stomach to help heal any minor injuries from the birth. He couldn't heal everything or else the damage would worsen.

Error winced when Ink uncovered him. He relaxed a bit when the healing magic soothed the pain a bit.

He rubbed his baby's back gently.

Hm... He should name them...

Ink healed as much as he could before pulling away. He took the soaked towel from underneath Error and replaced it with another, clean, towel. He threw the soaked one into a portal where flames greeted it. He could make more.

He covered Error back up and sat back, watching the destroyer silently.

Error hummed in thought as he rubbed his baby's back gently.

The baby stirred before releasing Error's tit. They began to squirm uncomfortably in Error's arms.

Error gently shifted his baby and patted their back gently.

The baby stirred for a few minutes before burping quietly. They calmed down afterwards with a yawn.

Error shifted the baby to hold them normally and nuzzled them gently.

The baby laid still as they were nuzzled, their hands trying to grip Error's face.

Error chuckled softly and gave them his finger to hold onto.

The baby held onto Error's hand and pulled on it slightly. They yawned widely.

Error smiled softly. So cute.

He definitely had to sew something for them.

"What's their name?" Ink asked, finally speaking after watching Error silently.

Error looked up and frowned at Ink.

"Reboot." He replied without hesitation. He'd thought about it for a while.

Ink nodded in acknowledgement. An odd name for Error to choose but he was not going to say anything about it.

Error cuddled his baby gently. Reboot was so adorable.

He looked over to where his sewing supplies were and shot out his strings to get them.

Ink tensed when he spotted the strings shooting out and watched as Error grabbed some sewing supplies.

He frowned at Error. "You could just ask."

Error looked up at Ink.

"yOu havE nO idEa what i nEEd thOugh." He replied as he opened a portal to a random AU. He looked inside curiously and grinned when he found what he was looking for. He snuck his strings into the shop and took some wool, leaving a small pile of gold.

"You could tell me." Ink grumbled in annoyance, watching Error pick some wool. So that was how he got his stuff. Useful. "I create things. I can get whatever wool or fabric you need. Or create them for you. It's better than you expanding unneeded magic."

Error frowned at Ink. That almost sounded as if he was concerned or something. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"suRE. yOu can REcREatE wOOl with thE cOlOuR #027b76, wOOl thicknEss 4 ply and fluffinEss factOR sEvEn?" He asked.

Ink looked up and hummed in thought as he tried to recall what shade of colour it was and what Error had requested.

He pulled out his brush and painted exactly what Error wanted. He made a small pile of what he'd said. The wool held in a roll by a thin strip of cardboard.

"Ten 'rolls' enough?" Ink asked Error blankly.

Error glared at Ink as he used his strings to snatch up the turquoise fabric.

"mORE than enOugh." He replied with a frown.

Ink hummed softly, feeling a bit smug before he painted again. After a few moments, a small crib like basket made of weaved wood with a fluffy inside was formed into existence. He pushed it towards Error.

"Put the baby inside to free your hands." Ink said. "You can't put the baby on your lap. The pressure can cause you pain and reopen wounds."

Error frowned slightly. He pulled the basket closer and carefully laid his baby inside.

He took his knitting needles and quickly started to work.

Maybe he should make a small doll too. Reboot seemed to like holding onto things.

Reboot stirred slightly when he was put down. He turns around here and there for a moment before calming down and going back to sleep.

Ink watched Error work indifferently, though a bit curious. He glanced at the taco on the plate. Oh yeah.

"You should eat first." Ink advised. "You need the magic to produce milk for Reboot."

Error looked up at Ink and put the blanket away with a sigh.

He took the plate with a frown. Maybe it was as good as Blue's cooking. He took a bite. Definitely not as good as Blue's tacos.

Ink watched as Error ate the taco with indifference. He didn't care that much about Error and what he did. But Error's overall health did dictate the child's health so like it or not, he had to care.

Error ate the taco quickly and opened a portal to some river to wash his hands before continuing his work.

He made a soft blanket for Reboot, humming in thought as he contemplated what to do next.

Ink watched as Error washed his hands through a portal before continuing his work. Error worked quickly for a destroyer which was interesting. But Ink wouldn't say anything. It was not his place what Error did as long as it didn't involve killing AUs.

Error worked diligently, starting to relax a bit. He loved knitting. It was so calming...

He was done with the small blanket about a quarter hour later and wrapped it around Reboot. The anti-void was pretty cold most times.

Error started crotcheting a small doll.

Reboot stirred for a moment before snuggling into the warmth and comfy fabric around him. It felt nice.

Ink had gotten out a small book and read silently as Error did his work. It really was calming here despite it being a constant white void. It was nice.

But he had to remind himself that it was no place for a baby. Once the AU stabilized he could get to work finishing it.

Error smiled when he was done with the small plushie. It was a small, green five-pointed star.

He laid it next to Reboot, rubbing the baby's skull gently.

The baby slept peacefully, unconcerned by the small plush that was now beside it.

Ink looked up and saw Error with Reboot. He paid it no mind and continued reading.

Error smiled happily as he pulled back and continued working. He decided to sew a onesie.

Ink felt the AU stabilize and stood up, stretching a bit to get rid of some soreness. He opened a portal and looked at Error. "Don't forget to eat after you feed Reboot. There's more food in the bag."

Error nodded absentmindedly, fully concentrated on the onesie he was making.

Ink watched Error for a moment before jumping through the portal to work on the AU. He needed to make it safe for the baby yet still have a lot of stimuli. And practility of course. So much to think about.

Error looked up when the portal closed and relaxed fully.

~~~

Ink returned a few hours later with another bag of food in case Error had finished the ones he had brought with him.

Error was sewing a small jacket when Ink returned. There was a big pile of clothes next to him which also held a few blankets.

Ink hummed softly when he spotted the clothes and walked towards Error, putting the bag down next to him.

"Any pains?" Ink asked softly. He should be able to heal minor pains if that happens.

Error looked up with a frown.

"just a hEadachE." He replied before refocusing on his work.

Ink nodded and went closer to Error. A bit of healing magic expanded from his hand and he gently touched Error's skull to heal the headache.

Error flinched at the sudden unexpected touch.

Ink healed as much as he could before pulling away. "That's all I can do."

He looked over at Reboot who was still sleeping peacefully in a new blanket and cuddling a star plush.

Error nodded, relaxing a bit as the pain dulled slightly.

"... Thanks..." He mumbled. He hated it when Ink touched him.

Ink nodded and sat back, taking out a sketch book and drawing some designs for the small AU.

Error continued making the small jacket.

"whERE aRE my clOthEs by thE way?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Ink said, recalling Error's clothes. He pulled them out of his inventory, washed, dried and folded neatly. He handed them to Error. "I cleaned them. I don't recommend wearing any pants or tight shirts though."

Error nodded and put his clothes into his inventory. He could make himself a dress. That way he wouldn't have to wear pants.

Ink looked back at his sketch and continued drawing. It needed to be safe but also needed to have enough stimuli and activities that were good for the baby.

Error hummed and pulled out a sketchbook where he kept some of his drafts. He knew he had designed a dress for himself somewhere...

With a few adjustments it would be perfect.

Ink bit the end of his pencil as he thought about how the town would look like. It needed to be small but not too small because they needed to buy some stuff only found in towns.

Error smiled when he found the sketch for the dress.

"can yOu gEt sOmE stuff?" He asked Ink a bit reluctantly. The whole situation was so weird…

Ink looked up when Error asked and kept his own sketch book. He wondered what Error was trying to create this time. "Sure. What is it?"

"I need five metres of the blue that's my eye light and I need three metres of a yellow fabric." He explained.

Ink nodded. That would be dark blue and yellow fabric.

He stood up, pausing in thought before looking at Error. "What type of fabric?"

Error hummed in thought.

"as fluffy as pOssiblE." He replied. He'd make himself a hood too. It'd be great. Almost like a hoodie dress.

Ink hummed softly. That really didn't help. Fabric was different for every type of clothing. He didn't want to accidentally get fabric that isn't suitable to what Error was planning on making. That'd make it look ridiculous. "What are you making?"

"a dREss." Error replied. "thE fabRic will nEEd tO withstand tREatmEnt with a sEwing machinE." He explained.

Ink nodded and opened a portal to a fashion based AU, jumping through it. Maybe he could grab more than one type of fabric? He'd see what he could find.

Error frowned slightly as he waited for Ink to come back.

~~~

Ink returned half an hour later with a large bag full of different types of fabric of the requested colour and a few extra threads.

Error patted Reboot's back gently. He looked up when he saw Ink return.

Ink looked at Error for a moment before kneeling down next to him, putting down the bag full of fabric.

"I got anything dress material and a few extra soft fabrics." he explained, opening to bag to show off what he'd gotten. "I also got a few accessory fabric and more thread just in case."

Error nodded and thanked Ink. He tried not to look too mesmerised. That fabric would be perfect.

Reboot squirmed in Error's arms, yawning widely feeling tired after having his fill. He rubbed his eyes before they slowly opened, looking up at Error.

His eyes were azure blue that changed shapes from little data signs- ones and zeros in the eyes- to little shapes.

Error looked down at Reboot, smiling brightly when he saw his eye lights for the first time.

"aww.. yOu havE bEautiful EyE lights." He said happily.

Reboot looked up at Error before his hands tried to grab onto his face, looking curious at the black skeleton.

Ink watched the interaction silently. He had to admit, Reboot's eyes were cute. He wondered where Reboot had gotten it from.

Error smiled and gave Reboot his finger to play with.

"sO cutE." He cooed gently.

Reboot grabbed the finger in his tiny hands and played with it, shaking it around and gripping it weakly.

He played with Error's finger for a moment before he let go with a big yawn.

Error smiled.

"tiREd?" He mumbled softly.

Reboot's only response was closing his eyes and rubbing them tiredly. His lips opening and closing for a moment before he snuggled into Error's chest, seeking the warmth.

Error smiled. He cuddled Reboot happily.

Ink watched them passively, taking out his sketch book and continuing his planning.

Error nuzzled Reboot gently before giving his head a gentle kiss.

Reboot felt the kiss and squirmed slightly before settling contently. He yawned again, feeling very tired.

Error held Reboot gently and hummed softly.

Ink looked up to see the duo cuddling. No emotion crossed his face before he turned back towards his art.

He flipped to a new page and quickly sketched the scene in front of him. It was picture perfect. Why wouldn't he draw it?

Error smiled happily. Reboot was the most adorable monster he'd ever seen.

He looked over at the pile of clothes and used a string to get a fluffy green cat onesie for Reboot. He dressed him as carefully as he could, taking great care to support his little head, before cuddling him close again.

Reboot stirred slightly, unhappy that he was being moved about before settling. He nuzzled into the soft material sleepily. It felt warm.

Error smiled softly and rubbed Reboot's head gently.

Reboot shifted a bit, hands clenching and unclenching in his onesie, before settling.

Ink looked up from his sketch to look at Error. He wanted to tell Error to let Reboot rest but he kept his mouth shut. No harm as long as Error held him right.

Error handed Reboot his plushy to hold onto and held him close with a smile.

Reboot felt the plushy and grabbed onto it, pulling it to him before drifting back to sleep.

Error smiled happily. Reboot was absolutely adorable.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ink asked as he drew in his sketch book.

Error looked up.

"No." He replied, holding Reboot gently.

Ink pointed towards the bag beside Error using his pencil, not looking up from his work. "I got some food in there."

Error nodded and laid Reboot into the basket with a soft sigh. He pulled the blanket over him and rubbed his skull gently.

"slEEp wEll..." He murmured gently.

He pulled back and took the food, starting to eat with a frown.

Ink flicked his eyes up from his work to look at Error for a moment before returning to his work.

"You don't seem happy." he noted.

"Eating is a wastE Of timE." Error replied with an annoyed frown.

Ink looked at Error blankly. He knew it was kind of true for them, he didn't need to eat either, but he still did. Eating was important.

"Normally yes," Ink said. "But you need to feed a baby and your normal magic reserves aren't good for them. You need the extra stable magic to feed Reboot."

Error sighed but caved in easily, continuing to eat.

"hOw lOng will REbOOt nEEd milk?" He asked with a frown.

"Between eight months to a year or so." Ink replied. That was the range he'd seen in most humans. "Then you can start using normal powdered milk until five before cutting them off completely. But it depends. Reboot's a skeleton monster so he'll probably drink for longer because he needs it. They also grow slower than humans. It depends."

Error sighed, pinching his nasal ridge in annoyance.

"i hatE Eating..." He mumbled annoyedly.

"You'll get used to it." Ink said with a sigh. "Besides, you'll like it more if you took the time to admire the food instead of stuffing it in your mouth."

"what's tO admiRE abOut fOOd?" Error asked with a frown.

"at bEst it will givE mE magic and if i'm unlucky i'll bE pOisOnEd again." He replied.

"The taste, Error. People admire the taste." Ink said with a frown, looking at Error likes he was an idiot. "People make foods with variety because they like how it tastes. Spicy, sweet, sour or bitter. The texture. The flavour. That's that they like about food."

Error frowned. What the fuck did Ink mean, the taste? He knew that blood tasted metallic but food didn't have any distinguishing taste. .. Right? He took a smaller bite, frowning a bit.

"wEll, what thE fuck am i EvEn suppOsEd tO tastE?" He asked annoyedly.

Ink sighed in frustration and put his sketch book down, looking up at Error. "What are you holding?"

"fOOd." Error replied with a frown.

Ink tilted his skull down with a small groan. Error was just so- so clueless!

"It's a sandwich Error." Ink said blankly, staring at the taller with a frown. "Specifically, a BLT. Bacon, lettuce and tomato. You're supposed to taste the bacon- slightly spicy and crunchy with a smoky kind of taste. The lettuce should taste crunchy too- fresh. And the tomatoes should taste a bit sweet and juicy. That's what you're supposed to taste!"

"Oh..." Error mumbled. He frowned. What did Ink mean with those descriptions? He didn't know what crunchy tasted like. He knew sweet, yes. But anything else Ink had mentioned? He had absolutely no idea.

Ink sighed in defeat. "Just eat slowly. Don't absorb the food immediately. Chew it before swallowing and then turn it into magic."

Error frowned and did what Ink had told him.

He frowned slightly. There was some weird mixture of tastes in it. He didn't know whether he liked it..

Ink watched Error carefully, waiting to see if the destroyer had any taste buds whatsoever.

"it's wEiRd..." Error mumbled.

Ink sighed in frustration. "You'll get used to it. Maybe I'll even bring you some of those expensive as hell foods that rich humans eat."

Error frowned. He didn't want to get used to it.

"Can't I just live off eating chocolate?" He asked with a frown.

"No." Ink frowned sternly at Error. "The sugar in chocolate is not healthy for the baby. They'll get early health problems like hyperactive behavior, lethargic problems and diabetes. Not to mention their magic not regulating properly."

Error sighed. He didn't want that... He wanted Reboot to be healthy and happy.

"You'll be fine Error." Ink said with an annoyed frown. "It's just food. It's not even poisoned or bad. But considering you can survive that I'm sure it won't bother you except a bit of pain."

Error frowned but continued eating.

"It's annoying though..." He replied.

"I'll teach you how to enjoy eating." Ink said while rolling his eyes. Honestly, there was something wrong with Error. How could someone not be able to enjoy food?!

Error frowned. He didn't think that would help any...

"if yOu want tO..." He mumbled.

"I kind of have to." Ink says with a frown. He pulled out his sketch book and continued drawing. "The AU will be finished in a week or so. When will you contact Nightmare to take care of you before you live in the AU?"

Error hummed and pulled his phone out of his inventory.

He searched Nightmare's codename and called him.

"nOw." He replied.

Ink hummed softly in acknowledgement and continued drawing.

Nightmare answered after a moment. "Error? What's wrong?"

"hi. i gOt a tRucE with inky and sOmEhOw i havE a kid nOw." Error explained.

"inky is making an au fOR mE and thE baby but it'll takE a whilE sO i'll stay at thE hidEOut." He explained.

It was silent for a moment, Nightmare was processing what Error had said.

Error frowned.

"nightmaRE?" He asked a bit unsurely.

"....What?" Nightmare finally said, dumbfounded, confused and hoping he'd heard that wrong.

Error sighed.

"can i just stay at thE hidEOut fOR a bit?" He asked. "i'll Explain thERE. i gOt a 1B0MN." He explained, their code that Ink was near.

Nightmare tensed before nodding. "Alright. You can stay with us for a bit. I better hear a detailed explanation." he threatened.

"Of cOuRsE." Error replied with a small smile. "thank yOu."

"Get your ass over here." Nightmare said, lacking any harshness in his tone.

Error chuckled softly.

"i'll bE thERE in a bit." He replied before ending the call.

He finished the sandwich quickly.

"You do realize that you can't walk right?" Ink said while drawing. "You'll bleed from between your legs and you'll have pain spikes."

Error frowned.

"i'll opEn a pORtal undERnEath mE." He explained factually.

"The bloody towel." Ink raised a brow at Error, staring at him blankly. "Good luck with the pain then."

Error sighed.

"i'm nOt gOing tO call nightmaRE hERE as lOng as yOu'RE thERE." He replied.

"Fair enough." Ink said and stood up, keeping his sketch book. He looked at Error blankly. "How can I contact you after the AU is done?"

Error hummed in thought.

"i'll givE yOu my phOnE numbER." He replied.

"Then it's settled." Ink said and handed Error his phone to put the number in. This was a truce. He wouldn't do anything.

Error nodded.

He typed in his phone number, a bit awkward with Ink's modern phone.

Ink waited for Error to finish putting in his number, glancing at Reboot for a moment. The baby was adorable sleeping peacefully.

Error handed Ink his phone back.

Ink took his phone and looked at Error. "Don't do anything stupid."

Error nodded with a sigh.

Ink used his brush to slash open a portal and jumped through, the portal closing behind him leaving Error alone with Reboot.

Error pulled out his phone and called Nightmare again.

Nightmare picked up by the second ring. "Something wrong?"

"yEah. i can't mOvE On my Own. can yOu pick mE up?" Error asked.

Nightmare sighed softly before agreeing. "Sure. Give me a sec."

"Okay." Error agreed. He covered himself up a small bit and gently picked Reboot's basket up. He put all the clothes and the supplies into his inventory.

A moment later, Nightmare came in through a dark portal into the Anti-Void.

He looked at Error, standing in shock for a moment before shaking his skull and looking at Error firmly.

"Explanation later." he promised before going towards Error.

Error nodded.

"sOunds gOOd..." He agreed quietly.

Nightmare looked at Error before he opted to use his tentacles. The black tentacles gently wrapped around Error and lifted him up without a problem.

Error shifted a bit uncomfortably. Moving hurt a bit.

He held Reboot's basket close.

Nightmare got rid of the bloody towel and carried Error through a portal to the guest bedroom. He put Error gently on the large bed, placing a clean towel he got from the closet under him.

"Feel okay?" he asked softly.

Error placed Reboot's basket next to himself and nodded a bit.

"cOnsidERing thE ciRcumstancEs..." He mumbled quietly.

"thanks..."

Nightmare nodded. "Of course. Do you need anything?"

He peeked over to look at the baby sleeping in a cute onesie and cuddling a plush.

Error shook his head. He was fine.

"but i guEss i OwE yOu an ExplanatiOn." He replied.

"Damn right you do." Nightmare's eye narrowed at Error. He sat down on a chair beside the bed and focused his attention on the destroyer. "Why do you have a baby? Who did you fuck?"

Error flushed a bit.

"i havE absOlutEly nO idEa." He replied with a frown. Had he been drugged or something?

Nightmare frowns at Error. He leaned forward, looking serious. "Did anyone force themselves on you? Drugged you?"

"i'm nOt suRE..." Error replied with a frown.

Nightmare sighed softly. "I can ask Dust to check if the baby has any signs of drugs or not. They're influenced by the parent's health."

Nightmare rubbed his face before looking at Error. "How are you feeling? After.... that."

Error nodded. It'd be good to know that...

"i'm fEEling awfully wEak but i'm finE." He replied.

Nightmare nodded in understanding. "I'll go see if I can find some full magic foods." he said to himself.

"Why didn't you call when you were giving birth?" Nightmare asked with a frown. "I could have helped."

"thanks..." Error replied quietly.

"sORRy... i didn't EvEn REalisE i was pREgnant bEfORE it was tOO latE and i was in tOO much pain tO think stRaight." He explained with a frown.

"ink hElpEd mE by thE way. it was REally wEiRd and nOw hE fEEls REspOnsiblE fOR thE baby. wE havE a tRucE nOw thOugh."

Nightmare nodded. "That's understandable."

He looked at Error blankly before rubbing his face with a groan. "I thought you were joking about that. Then I recalled that you have no sense of humour."

"yEah..." Error mumbled. "i wish i cOuld fORgEt all that..." He said with a small shiver.

"but hE pROmisEd hE wOuldn't attack mE and yOu as lOng as i didn't attack him EithER. hE alsO pROmisEd nOt tO cREatE as lOng as i raisE thE kid in an au. i managEd tO gEt a lOOphOlE bEcausE i can dEstROy as lOng as i usE cOpiEs." He explained triumphantly.

Nightmare smiled proudly at Error. "Smart. But you'll still be vulnerable. Living in an AU with a kid that Ink created? That just spells trap."

Error sighed softly.

"i knOw. i'll lEavE thE kid with yOu until i'm suRE it's safE." He explained.

"Won't Ink think something is wrong if you did that?" Nightmare frowned in concern. "He'll think you'll be breaking the truce by hiding the child away with us."

Error shook his head.

"i alREady tOld him i'd dO that bEcausE i dOn't tRust him." He explained.

"If you say so." Nightmare sighed softly before looking at Error. "Please be careful. I hate seeing you get hurt."

Error nodded with a small frown.

"i'll dO my bEst tO stay safE." He promised. He looked over at Reboot.

"his namE is REbOOt by thE way." He explained.

Nightmare looked at the baby and smiled softly. "He's cute. I wonder who the other parent is? He's got your colours that's for sure."

Error smiled softly. He rubbed Reboot's skull gently.

"i'd REally likE tO knOw that tOO." He said.

Nightmare nodded and stood up. "Well, I better let you rest. Do you need anything?"

Error smiled slightly.

"thanks. i might nEEd tO Eat sOmEthing later." He replied.

"Okay." Nightmare said and walked towards the door. He paused before leaving and turned to Error.

"You better be resting." he threatened.

Error smiled softly. Nightmare knew him too well.

"Okay." He replied.

Nightmare nodded before walking out the door and closing it, leaving Error alone to- hopefully- rest.

Error sighed softly and laid down, pulling the basket closer as he closed his eye sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets Error's baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Cross, Horror, Error - X  
Reboot, Killer, Dust, Nightmare - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Cross smiled happily as he looked at Reboot.

"He's adorable." He said happily.

Horror nodded in agreement. Error's kid was cute as hell.

Reboot looked around at the others in confusion. His eyes wide with curiosity.

Killer smiled with a nod. "Adorable."

Dust grinned and lifted a finger towards Reboot who touched it curiously.

Nightmare was standing beside the bed, watching his gang interact with the baby.

"Aww!" Cross said happily, a big smile on his face.

Horror grinned. He was sure Reboot would take Dust's finger.

Nightmare turned to Error while the others were cooing over the baby. They could entertain themselves. Error on the other hand..

"Have you eaten?" he asked with a frown.

Error nodded.

"yEah, i atE a bit." He replied.

Nightmare nodded. "Good. Any pains?"

Dust cooed when Reboot grabbed his finger. The baby looked at the other in confusion, staring with bright eyes.

"nOt REally." Error replied. As long as he didn't move too much, he was fine.

Horror grinned. Reboot was so adorable.

Nightmare nodded again. He looked at the baby gaining all the attention from his gang. "How's he doing?"

"I'd say he's doing well." Cross replied with a smile. Reboot hadn't started crying yet so that was definitely something.

Horror nodded in agreement.

Reboot tried to put Dust's finger into his mouth which turned into a tug of war between Dust and Reboot. Dust grinning in amusement at the baby.

"You never know." Nightmare said.

Cross chuckled softly. Reboot was cute.

"yOu cOuld givE him his pacifiER." Error suggested with a small smile. Reboot loved putting everything into his mouth. He really hoped it wouldn't be a problem later.

"Where is it?" Killer asked.

"Yeah. And hurry before he bites my finger off." Dust grinned playfully and wriggled his finger making Reboot tug harder.

Error chuckled softly and used his strings to get a pacifier. He handed it to Dust with a grin.

Dust grabbed the pacifier with a small "thank you" before putting it in front of Reboot's mouth.

When it touched his lips, Reboot opened his mouth and sucked on the pacifier. His other hand holding onto it while the other was still gripping Dust's finger.

Dust chuckled softly and wriggled his finger but Reboot wouldn't let go. "Well at least he's not trying to bite me."

Error chuckled when Reboot didn't let Dust go.

"You're trapped now." Horror noted with a grin.

Cross nodded happily.

"Oh no." Dust said softly yet dramatically. "I have been caught by the cutest monster in all the Multiverse! Save me, my friends."

Killer grinned. "Nope."

Error chuckled. Reboot really was the most adorable.

"I will help you." Cross replied with a grin. He came closer but stumbled back a bit.

"Noo. The cuteness is too strong..." He said dramatically.

Reboot looked at Cross curiously and blinked at him. He tilted his head in curiosity.

Dust chuckled and looked at Cross. "No! The monster is attacking you with cuteness! Please leave! You must not sacrifice yourself for me!"

"I will fight for you, brother." Cross giggled, taking a slow step forwards.

Horror chuckled.

"No, don't put yourself in danger." He said dramatically and held Cross back with a grin.

Reboot watched in confusion and sucked on his pacifier, tugging on Dust's finger.

Dust chuckled in amusement. "Oh no! The baby is taking me away! Brothers! Help!"

Cross giggled softly.

"Oh nooo...." He said.

Error chuckled.

"Rub his hEad and givE him his dOll. thEn hE'll lEt yOu gO." He suggested helpfully.

"Quick! Grab the secret weapon." Killer said with a grin, not lifting a hand to help.

Dust picked up the doll and looked at his trapped finger "Oh no! I can't rub his skull! I'm dooooomed!"

Error chuckled and gently rubbed Reboot's skull. He smiled happily.

Dust handed Reboot the plush when Error rubbed his skull.

Reboot squirmed before taking the plush and snuggling it, shaking it around for a moment before just holding it. He looked up at Error with wide bright eyes.

Dust pulled away with a grin. "I'm free!"

Error smiled gently and continued rubbing Reboot's skull gently.

"sO cutE." He said softly.

Horror chuckled and hugged Dust with a grin.

Nightmare chuckled softly as he watched the scene. It was adorable. It was a shame it couldn't last forever.

Reboot closed his eyes in content when he was rubbed, sucking his pacifier.

Error smiled happily. Reboot was so adorable.

Cross jumped onto Horror and Dust with a grin, hugging them tightly.

Dust laughed when Cross hugged them and hugged back.

Reboot was silent for a moment before he squirmed and fussed. He spat out his pacifier and frowned.

Error gently picked Reboot up and held him close.

"aRE yOu hungRy, REbOOt?" He asked softly.

Reboot only fussed and leaned into Error, mouth already trying to suckle on something.

Nightmare turned to Error. "Are you feeding him now?"

"dEfinitEly." Error replied, rubbing Reboot's skull gently.

"shh... i havE tO adjust yOu a bit, REbOOt..." He murmured softly.

Reboot kept fussing in Error's arms, wanting to be fed.

Nightmare nodded and turned around to leave. "Let's go give Error some privacy, boys."

"Got it." Killer said and followed Nightmare.

"Coming!" Dust said from the hug.

Horror nodded and went after Nightmare, still holding Cross and Dust close.

Cross chuckled and did his best not to stumble.

Nightmare allowed his boys to leave first before closing the door to let Error feed Reboot privately.

Reboot fussed and whimpered in Error's arms.

Error pulled up his shirt and gently guided Reboot to his breasts, rubbing his head a bit.

"shh... thERE yOu gO, littlE OnE." He murmured softly.

Reboot's mouth found Error's nipple and he latched on, calming down tremendously as he suckled. His hand moving around to grab onto Error's breast, bright eyes looking up at him.

Error smiled happily. He was slowly getting used to feeding Reboot.

He rubbed his skull gently.

Reboot was the absolute cutest.

Reboot closed his eyes and fed contently. After a moment, he went still as he suckled, completely relaxed and content in Error's arms.

Error smiled down at Reboot happily, rubbing his skull gently.

After fifteen minutes, Reboot stilled and stopped drinking. He was breathing steadily and his eyes were closed. He'd fallen asleep.

Error put a towel over his shoulder. He smiled and gently shifted Reboot, patting his back a bit.

After a moment, Reboot let out a small burp and shifted with a frown. He didn't like that weird feeling. It didn't feel nice despite him already being asleep but waking up.

Error rubbed Reboot's back gently and held him close with a soft smile.

Reboot shifted uncomfortably before burying his face in Error's chest and calming down. He tried to move closer to Error.

Error smiled and held Reboot closely.

"yOu'RE adORablE, REbOOt..." He mumbled softly.

Reboot didn't respond while asleep. His body felt so good.

Error smiled happily, nuzzling Reboot gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error tries to walk around a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error - X  
Nightmare - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error used the wall to support himself as he walked around in the room Nightmare had put him in. He wasn't really walking though, more like stumbling around ungracefully. It was annoying to be this slow....

Nightmare knocked on the door of the room that Error was currently residing in before silently opening it. He looked inside and saw Error walking around.

He frowned and walked inside, closing the door behind himself. "Error, what are you doing?"

Error looked up when Nightmare entered.

"just walking." He replied.

Nightmare frowned at Error and walked towards him, helping him stand. "You shouldn't be walking. If you insist, you should at least ask for help."

Error sighed quietly but let Nightmare help him.

"it's just... walking is nORmally sO Easy fOR mE and nOw..." He mumbled quietly, looking down with a sigh.

Nightmare sighed softly but nodded in understanding. "Yeah. But until you've healed a bit more, you should lay down. You can practice walking later."

Error sighed but nodded a bit. He didn't have a choice really.

"Let's go lie back down." Nightmare suggested softly.

"Okay..." Error agreed reluctantly. He didn't want to...

Nightmare led Error back to the bed and helped him lie down. "Do you need anything to make it less boring?"

"knitting suppliEs?" Error requested.

Nightmare nodded. "I'll go get them for you. Anything else?"

Error shook his head a bit.

Nightmare nodded in understanding. "Okay. How's Reboot?"

Said baby was still resting in his crib, cuddling his plush close.

"hE's finE. hE REally likEs killER." Error explained with a smile.

Nightmare smiled softly. "I'm glad. I was afraid he might cry when he'd see them or the others would accidental hurt him. Guess I was just paranoid."

Error smiled.

"i tRust thEm nOt tO huRt REbOOt. thEy knOw thEiR stREngth." He replied happily.

Nightmare nodded in agreement. "Yes they do. Thankfully."

Error chuckled softly. They sure did.

Nightmare turned to Error. He knew Error didn't like being in the same place for too long. He really wanted to help but he didn't know how.

"So, Horror's making some lasagne. Want some?" Nightmare asked.

Error looked up at Nightmare.

"lasagne? is fREsh coming?" He asked when he remembered that lasagne was Italian food.

Nightmare shook his skull sadly. "No, he's not coming. We couldn't convince him to come."

Error frowned slightly.

"REmInd mE tO kidnap him again sOOn." He mumbled.

Nightmare chuckled softly in amusement. "Don't scare him please."

Error grinned.

"hE's usEd tO it alREady. hE can takE a lOt." He replied, sounding a bit happy.

Nightmare shook his head with a fond grin. He was surrounded by sadist assholes that somehow acted like children.

"If you say so." Nightmare said softly. "So do you want some? Or would you like to join us at the table?"

"i'd REally likE tO jOin yOu." Error replied with a small smile.

Nightmare smiled happily before looking at Reboot. "Do you want to bring Reboot or have someone look after him?"

"i'll takE him with us." Error replied. He didn't want anyone to have to skip eating.

Nightmare nodded and stood up. He held a hand out to Error to help him up. "You're not bleeding anymore right?"

"nO. thE blEEding stOppEd." Error replied as he took Nightmare's hand.

"That's good." Nightmare said and gently pulled Error up to stand on his feet. "You healed faster than normal."

Error smiled a bit.

He stumbled slightly, still a bit unsteady after laying around so much.

Nightmare steadied him carefully, his tentacles waiting to catch the destroyer. "There we go."

Error smiled softly.

"thank yOu." He replied.

"Anytime." Nightmare said and gently helped Error to walk.

Error let Nightmare lead him to Reboot.

"i'm a bit unstEady. can yOu hOld REbOOt?" He requested.

Nightmare nodded and used his tentacles to gently pick up Reboot's crib and hold him.

Error smiled.

"thanks." He said, looking at Reboot with a smile. He was safe with Nightmare.

Nightmare smiled at Error. "Of course."

Nightmare used a tendril to open the door before gently and slowly leading Error outside.

Error smiled a bit and let Nightmare take the lead. He walked slowly, his legs not used to movement anymore.

Nightmare made sure to be careful as he led Error.

It took a while before they finally reached the dining room. The others were waiting.

Error smiled a bit as they finally arrived.

"hEy." He greeted quietly.

Killer looked up from his spot and seemed surprised at seeing Error before he waved. "Hey Error. You're joining us today?"

"yEah." Error agreed with a small smile.

"That's great!" Cross replied happily.

Horror smiled and went to grab a plate for Error.

Nightmare led him to a chair and helped him sit down slowly. He put Reboot's crib down on a chair, tucking him in comfortably.

"thanks." Error said when Nightmare helped him. He winced a small bit when he sat down but managed to keep a straight face. It still hurt a small bit.

Nightmare noticed the hint of pain and moved him more carefully. He needed to be more careful with Error.

Horror came with a plate of lasagne and placed it in front of Error.

Error looked up when Horror placed a plate in front of him.

"thanks." He said with a small smile and started eating slowly.

"Anytime." Horror said with a smile. Anything to get Error to eat. Reboot being there had done a fabulous job in making sure Error ate daily and it was amazing.

Error hummed quietly. The lasagne tasted pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error goes to visit the AU that Ink made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error, Dust - X  
Killer, Reboot, Ink - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error opened a portal to the AU Ink had made. He looked back at the others. He trusted them to take care of Reboot.

"We'll take good care of Reboot." Killer promised with a smile.

Error smiled.

"byE!" He called softly.

"Bye!" everyone waved.

"Woo!" Reboot cooed up at Error.

Error chuckled softly. He rubbed Reboot's head gently before leaving through the portal.

Reboot closed his eyes happily before looking up as Error left. He cooed softly, hands reaching out to him.

Dust frowned slightly and rubbed Reboot's head gently.

"Error will be back soon." He explained.

Reboot looked up at Dust and grabbed his hand, holding it tight. Eyes wide and curious.

Dust smiled. Such a cutie.

~~~

Ink stood in the middle of the park of the AU he had created, frowning impatiently as he waited for Error to arrive.

Error stepped out of a portal, looking around warily.

Ink turned and saw Error. "Finally. Took you long enough."

"I have many more reasons not to trust you than ones to trust you." Error replied with a frown.

"Where did you hide the traps?" He asked as he looked around.

"Up my ass." Ink replied with a frown.

Error raised a brow ridge as he looked at Ink.

"guEss i'll havE tO find Out mysElf." He replied.

Ink rolled his eyes at Error's behavior and decided to show him around.

"Right here is the park." he said, waving a hand to show around them. "It's at an expensive neighbourhood with lots of security, maintenance and responsible people to suit anyone's needs. Down the path is a small area with a boutique, some restaurants, a small farmers market and other basic things."

"A few blocks down there will be a bus stop. There's a mall nearby if you need anything else. There's also a hospital, care centre, school and other things."

Error stared at Ink.

"i dOn't nEEd all Of that. a small au with a mEadOw OR sOmEthing wOuld havE bEEn EnOugh." He explained with a frown.

"And how will you get all the food, supplies and other necessary things for the baby?" Ink scolded with a frown. Though honestly, if Error wanted that he would do it. A meadow with surrounding nature would be nice. "Besides, Reboot will grow up and needs to socialize with other people. He can't do that in an isolated AU."

Error sighed in annoyance.

"Aren't Nightmare and his gang enough?" He asked.

"One, I don't approve of them. Two, he needs friends his age." Ink argued with a frown and crossed arms. "Unless you want him to grow up without experiencing the full potential of his childhood."

Error sighed. He didn't want to deal with any people though.

"At least make a shop for sewing supplies..." He sighed quietly.

"I did." Ink said. "It's next to the boutique. And the mall has another shop with more variety of supplies."

"can yOu makE anOthER smallER au? with a small mEadOw fOR us tO gEt away if thE pEOplE gEt tOO much?" Error asked with a frown.

Ink frowned slightly at the request before sighing. "Fine. I'll make a small AU to hide away in. But do not stay there often, understand? Besides, the people are here and nice and polite."

"fOR thREE sEcOnds." Error replied with a frown. There was no way they'd stay nice. Maybe the people were the trap.

Ink sighed and rubbed his temple in annoyance. "If you say so."

He turned around, looking behind him towards Error. "I'll show you to your house. It's pretty secluded since you like your space."

Error sighed but nodded. He hated this. This was all one big trap.

Ink walked up the sidewalk towards Error's house.

At the top they reached Error's double story home with a fenced area around it with enough space for gardening, playing or relaxing. Since it was a good distance away from the other houses, Error wouldn't be bothered by noise.

That and Ink had put up a sign a few meters away that said 'Private Property'.

Error stared up at the house.

"it's sO big..." He mumbled. He didn't need much space. It would be nice to have some space for Reboot though.

"It's a decent sized home." Ink said factually. He'd stopped himself from making a mansion for Error since he was somehow sure that Error wouldn't take it. "Enough space for Reboot to play around in. I can get a maid for you to help around; cleaning, cooking and other chores."

Error sighed.

"Right... REbOOt nEEds tO Eat..." He mumbled.

"wE cOuld Eat with nightmaRE thOugh..." He said.

"Is it worth going to Nightmare's place three times a day just to eat?" Ink deadpanned at Error.

"dEfinitEly." Error replied.

Ink sighed softly. "You can't rely on Nightmare all the time."

"Of cOuRsE i can." Error replied with a frown. What did Ink know? He knew nothing about them.

"No you can't." Ink argued with a frown. "You're a grown adult Error. You can't rely on other people all the time. Eventually they'll get sick of you and then what? You won't be able to do anything by yourself."

Error stared at Ink with wide eyes. Nightmare and the others... they... they'd get sick of him...?

He looked away quickly, feeling incredibly helpless. There Ink went again, making him feel completely miserable. He didn't want Nightmare and his boys to get sick of him. They were friends. They wouldn't get sick of him, right?

Ink, unaware of Error's turmoil, asked. "So?"

Error didn't answer as he stared at the ground. He didn't even hear Ink properly.

What if Nightmare and his boys really got sick of him? He wouldn't be able to live with that...

Ink sighed in annoyance and snapped his fingers in front of Error. "Hey."

Error flinched back violently and stared down at Ink fearfully.

Was Ink going to hurt him...?

Ink didn't look deterred by Error's fear. He'd probably just startled him. "Did you even listen what I said?"

Error took a step back as he shook his head. He couldn't run quickly enough to escape Ink.

Ink sighed harshly and rubbed his skull. Error was really testing his patience. "I said, you can't eat at Nightmare's place every day three times. No one likes a person like that."

That was speaking from experience. Even Sanses got annoyed whenever someone came every day just to eat food and then left.

Error stared down at the floor.

"thEn i'll just stay thERE all thE timE..." He mumbled.

"We already agreed that you will be staying in the AU I made." Ink frowned sternly at Error.

Error sighed. He didn't want to.

Even when Ink wasn't allowed to hurt him physically, he still managed to hurt him every other way...

"So," Ink started and crossed his arms. "I'll go make that smaller AU while you furnish the inside of your house. There's no people yet so the furniture store is empty except for the furniture itself."

Error nodded a bit. He didn't actually want to.

"Go inside then." Ink said and handed Error the keys to the house. "Furniture shop is near the restaurant. You can't miss it."

Error took the keys hesitantly. He wasn't sure what kind of furniture he was supposed to get.

Ink turned around to leave, waiting to see if Error needed him for anything.

Error looked at the house with a sigh. He'd miss the anti-void...

Seeing as he was not needed, Ink opened a portal to leave and created a small AU for Error.

Error went towards the house after a bit. He hoped he'd be able to get used to it.

~~~

Error stared at the shop for furniture. He had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do.

He'd already gotten a bed for Reboot and a table where he could eat but what else should he get?

There were so many things in this shop that he didn't know the purpose of. There were so many couches and tables and fridges and other things. It was making Error's skull spin.

Everything was just too confusing and he wanted it to be over already.

What was he supposed to do now?

Maybe.... he could go into one of the other houses for reference?

Error nodded to himself and went to a random house.

He looked around inside and saw what he needed inside his own house.

A... kitchen. That made sense. What did he need a fridge for though?

And.... a table attached to the wall that had something on it. He was not sure what. It smelled like gas coming out of it.

Error frowned worriedly. He didn't want something like that near his baby.

He looked around and saw another with a dip and something metal inside it. There was also some kind of metal pipe that had water coming out of it.

A sink. Nightmare had told him that. Though it looked different than the one at the hideout.

Error poked the sink with a frown. It was much shinier than the one at the hideout.

He looked around and saw the lower cupboards. He opened one.

It was filled with a lot of bottles. He opened one and sniffed it, cringing at the smell of chemicals.

That smelled really bad. He didn't like it.

He closed it and put it away.

He stood up and looked around the place. The cupboards had lots of knives, large spoons and other things. There were also a lot of pots and things similar to that. For cooking maybe?

He picked up a pot curiously. Yup. That looked like the one Horror used for cooking.

What else was there?

He walked out the kitchen and to the next room. This one looked like the living room.

There was a couch. He should get a couch.

Hm... A TV... He had his portals anyways. He didn't need a TV.

There was a small table and another table under the tv. There was also a vase? For what?

Error frowned and poked the vase. He flinched when it tipped and fell over, shattering on the floor.

Oops. Ink won't get mad at him for this right?

Right?

Who was he kidding. Ink would definitely get mad. He'd probably hurt him.

Error stared at the vase fearfully. He couldn't get beaten up again.

He quickly opened a portal to the Void and dropped the pieces of the vase inside, closing it afterwards.

It was like the vase hadn't been there in the first place.

Error sighed in relief and looked around without touching anything.

He didn't want another repeat of that mistake.

He looked around the living room and noted a bookshelf on one wall and some random items on it. Did those have any useful significance?

Error looked at the items with a frown.

A ball filled with a weird animal and white fluff? Snow?

He was so confused.

He went somewhere else, hopefully somewhere less confusing.

In a bedroom he found a closet. Now, that was something he could work with.

He also found a kind of table with a mirror attached to it, a bedside table with a lamp on it and another shelf which he didn't know the purpose of.

Maybe he could get a containment box to put his sewing supplies?

That was a great idea. Then Reboot couldn't hurt himself with his sewing supplies.

He nodded to himself at the idea and looked around for anything else he would need.

In the bathroom he found a bathtub. That was a nice idea. Baths were nice.

There was also a lot of soap. Most of it that Error didn't recognize.

Bath bombs would be enough, right? He'd never used any of those and he was fine.

He also saw some candles and took a sniff. It smelled like some of the flowery bath bombs that Dust occasionally indulged in. Lavender mostly.

Maybe he should get some of those?

No.

So.... did he need anything else?

He would probably be fine.

Time to go back and get everything.

Stars help him.

Error sighed as he walked back to the shop. He hoped Ink wouldn't make too many people.

Error winced in pain as he tried to move the couch. He wanted to push it against the wall. He'd managed to get it into the living room through a portal.

He had to stop himself when the pain got too much. He panted softly, hoping that he was not bleeding again. He usually could do this but the pain was too much.

Error sat down on the couch for a bit. Should he call Nightmare? Maybe he could help him?

But Nightmare was taking care of Reboot and the gang. Should he call and ask?

He couldn't do this alone. Maybe he could send one of his boys over? Maybe...

Error pulled out his phone and called Nightmare.

Nightmare picked up by the second ring. "Hello?"

"hEy, nightmaRE. ink madE mE fuRnish a hOusE and i can't mOvE thE fuRnituRE." Error explained.

"....What? Okay, nevermind. Where are you and I'll come and help."

Error told Nightmare the coordinates of the AU.

Nightmare confirmed it and ended the call.

A moment later a portal opened and Nightmare stepped through, frowning when he saw Error.

"Please tell me you're not pushing yourself doing this." Nightmare said as he walked closer to examine Error.

Error smiled guiltily.

"yOu gOt mE." He replied.

Nightmare sighed softly before checking Error between the legs. "No blood so that's good."

He reached into his pocket with a frown, pulling out a jar of healing gel. "You're lucky I remembered to bring it."

Error nodded.

"Thanks." He replied.

"You're welcome." Nightmare said and lifted Error's dress up to look at his stomach. "No bruising or discolouration so that's good. Just pain?"

Error nodded.

"as sOOn as i fElt a small bit pain, i callEd yOu." He replied.

"i havE nO idEa hOw tO fuRnish this hOusE EithER." He admitted quietly.

"I'm not surprised." Nightmare said as he gently applied the gel with two of his fingers in slow firm circles. "I'll help you furnish the house. You only need the bare minimum, since you're used to less than that."

Error nodded.

"ink tOld mE tO basically ROb thE fuRnituRE stORE." He explained.

"and hE was an asshOlE." He added. Though Ink was right. Nightmare would get sick of him... He sighed and stared at the floor.

Nightmare frowned worriedly, finishing up before covering Error's stomach again. He leaned up to gently rub Error's cheek.

"It's okay." he assured softly. "Whatever he said to you is wrong. You know what's right and he has no right to judge or say anything. Okay?"

Error nodded a bit, trying to stop himself from crying. What Ink had said had hurt him deep in his Soul.

"yOu wOn't gEt sick Of mE...?" He asked hesitantly.

Nightmare shook his head slowly, looking at Error seriously yet softly.

"Never." he promised. "You're one of mine, Error. I will never get tired of you. If that's the case then Fresh wouldn't be around anymore. You're one of ours and we care about you. Understand?"

Error nodded with a soft sniffle. He hugged Nightmare gently.

"sORRy..." He apologised quietly.

Nightmare hugged back gently, slowly rubbing Error's back. "It's okay Error. It's perfectly okay."

Error leaned into the touch and closed his eye sockets. He was already exhausted from having to run around.

Nightmare held Error for a moment before pulling away, gently pushing him down on the couch. "Now go rest. I'll finish up."

Error smiled a bit.

"Thank you." He said softly. He curled up on the couch a bit.

"Anything." Nightmare smiled at Error before looking around to see what he could add.

Error closed his eye sockets and breathed calmly.

Eventually, he drifted off in between consciousness and sleep. Not quite sleeping but close.

~~~

Error woke up with a small yawn. He blinked, looking around confusedly when he noticed that something looked different.

He sat up and looked around, finally noticing that the house looked furnished now.

It looked... really nice. He smiled when he saw a fluffy blanket hung over the couch.

He turned and saw a sandwich on a plate left on the small table. Nightmare must have left that. Had he already left?

Error smiled softly. He couldn't hear any noises so Nightmare was most likely gone already. He'd have to thank him later.

He looked at the sandwich and picked it up, taking a bite.

He hummed softly at the familiar taste of Nightmare's cooking and the healing magic in the sandwich. Nightmare thought of everything.

It tasted amazing and made him feel really nice too.

He'd look around the house later.

Right now, he just wanted to enjoy this sandwich. It showed that Nightmare cared and hopefully, Nightmare wouldn't ever get sick of him like Ink had said.

Error stared down at the floor as he took a bite.

The love and care flooding through him was almost enough to push away Ink's voice.

He relaxed into the couch as he ate. He trusted Nightmare more than Ink. Nightmare's words meant more so he'd listen to Nightmare anytime rather than Ink.

Error smiled a small bit as he ate. Nightmare and his gang would never get tired of him.

~~~

A portal opened in the living room before the Creator stepped through. Ink looked around for Error, noticing the furnished house.

Error was still sitting on the couch. He was already done with his sandwich.

He looked at Ink with distrust.

Ink saw Error sitting on the couch. "I see you've finished the house. I'm impressed."

"dOn't makE mE dO physically dRaining activitiEs. i huRt mysElf." Error said with a frown.

Ink frowned at that. Seriously? Was Error that stupid?

"You could call me for help. I told you to furnish the house, not move everything by yourself." he said.

Error raised a brow ridge.

"as if yOu wOuld actually hElp mE." He deadpanned.

"I helped you give birth didn't I?" Ink said flatly with crossed arms.

"and wE'RE gOnna fORgEt thE many timEs yOu huRt mE fOR nO REasOn." Error said with a frown.

"I thought we agreed on a truce?" Ink's eyes narrowed at Error dangerously. "Unless you want me to _break_ it."

Error stared up at Ink.

"if yOu dO that, i'll stay at nightmaRE's placE. yOu wOn't EvER find mE and yOu wOn't EvER sEE my baby again." He said blankly.

"As if I can't find you." Ink said factually, looking at Error seriously. "If not, did you ever think I can't draw you out?"

He stepped closer, voice low and threatening. "I know you Error. You can't resist destroying. So I'll just make so many AUs every second until you come out of hiding. If not, I'm sure you wouldn't want your friends to be captured right?"

Error glared up at Ink.

"dEstROy yOuR bElOvEd multivERsE all yOu want." He replied with a frown.

He winced slightly when Ink mentioned capturing his friends. Such an asshole.

"I'm not destroying anything." Ink said factually. "Unlike you, insane Destroyer."

Error glared at Ink.

"yOu'RE thE OnE dEstROying thE balancE." He argued.

"In your mentality." Ink said with a frown before deciding to drop it. Error couldn't be reasoned with. Better not to waste his breath. "Anyway, I've finished that AU you wanted. You should see if it's what you requested."

Error glared at Ink. Why couldn't he just listen?

"Do you want to see it?" Ink asked when Error didn't respond.

"nO." Error replied and opened a portal to a random AU.

"Fine then." Ink said and got out his brush. "I'll finish the AU. I'll contact you when I'm done."

Error winced when he saw the paintbrush. He went through the portal quickly.

Ink looked at Error before rolling his eyes. Not even a thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error finally returns to the hideout. What Ink said is still troubling him though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error - X  
Nightmare - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error stepped into the hideout with a sigh. Ink was so stubborn...

Nightmare looked up from the couch, Reboot sleeping in his cot. "Are you okay?"

Error only shook his head in response and sat down next to Nightmare silently.

Nightmare frowned worriedly and gently rubbed Error's skull to comfort him. "What happened?"

Error relaxed a bit at the touch.

"ink happEnEd." He replied.

Nightmare nodded in understanding. "Reboot has been really nice. He tried to steal Dust's finger again."

Error chuckled softly. Such a small cutie.

"I got a picture." Nightmare smiled and pulled out his phone, showing it to Error.

It was Reboot trying to eat Dust's finger, the latter posing dramatically as if he was about to die.

Error smiled, snickering softly.

"sO cutE." He cooed, rubbing Reboot's skull gently.

"Do you want it as a photo?" Nightmare asked curiously. "For your house? Something good to look at."

Error nodded with a smile.

"that wOuld bE nicE. wE cOuld dO a gROup phOtO tOO." He suggested.

"Definitely." Nightmare smiled at Error happily. "Are you hungry? Horror made some pasta earlier and I can heat up the leftovers for you."

Error smiled.

"that'd bE nicE." He replied.

Nightmare nodded and stood up, putting the book he had been reading down to go to the kitchen and heat up some food for Error.

Error picked up Reboot with a smile and held his baby gently.

The baby stirred slightly but continued to sleep peacefully, leaning his head towards Error's chest.

Error smiled softly. So cute...

A few minutes later, Nightmare walked out of the kitchen with a warm plate of pasta.

Error smiled softly. It smelled delicious.

Nightmare sat down next to Error and handed him the plate.

Error shifted Reboot a bit and took the plate with a smile.

"thanks." He replied.

"Can you eat with one hand?" Nightmare asked. "You can put Reboot down while you eat."

Error hummed.

"can yOu takE him?" He asked softly. He trusted Nightmare unconditionally.

Nightmare nodded with a smile. "Of course."

He gently took the infant from Error's arms, hushing the baby softly when Reboot stirred.

Error smiled as he watched Nightmare. He was good at handling Reboot.

He looked down at his food and started eating.

Nightmare gently held Reboot, using a tentacle to pick his book up again and open it where he stopped.

They fell into comfortable silence.

Error ate the food with a small smile. Tasting food was getting easier.

He was glad he could taste it now. It made eating more enjoyable. Which he had never thought possible.

Error smiled.

The pasta tasted a bit like tomatoes. That was in pizza too.

He was slowly starting to recognize some flavors.

Nightmare noticed and smiled at Error. "Enjoying yourself?"

Error nodded slightly.

"thERE's tOmatO in it, Right?" He asked curiously.

Nightmare nodded with a proud smile. "Yes, there is. You're getting better at this Error."

Error smiled brightly.

"thanks." He replied, taking another bite.

Nightmare smiled softly at Error. "Don't thank me. You did really well Error. I'm happy for you."

Error smiled. He appreciated it. Nightmare was really nice. It was kind of a shame that nobody knew that.

Reboot squirmed as he woke up, whimpering softly and fussing in Nightmare's arms.

Nightmare gently hushed the baby bones but it was clear that Reboot was hungry. He looked up at Error for help.

Error smiled softly and placed the plate onto the coffee table for now. He took Reboot gently and pulled up his shirt to feed him.

Reboot wasted no time to latch onto Error's nipple and suckled, calming down afterwards.

Nightmare chuckled softly with a soft smile. "You're a good mom, Error."

Error smiled as he held Reboot close.

"thank yOu." He replied. He was happy that Nightmare thought so. Especially because he knew the requirements from taking care of his boys.

Nightmare smiled at Error softly before looking at Reboot, still suckling happily. "I wonder how he'll grow up? Raising a baby is not as easy as taking care of kids."

Error nodded slightly.

"i knOw. hE'll bE much mORE dEpEndant On mE than thE chaRas." He replied as he rubbed Reboot's head gently.

He sighed softly.

"i hOpE thE au inky madE isn't a tRap. what if inky tOOk away REbOOt...?" He asked himself with a frown.

"Then we'll get him back." Nightmare assured immediately. "I can sense negative emotions. The slightest hint and I'll be able to save him from any situation. Okay?"

Error smiled softly.

"thanks, nightmaRE. yOu'RE an amazing fRiEnd." He replied.

Nightmare smiled at Error. "It's the best I could do for a fellow 'Dark Sans'. We have to protect one another because who else would?"

Error smiled. Nightmare was right. They had to take care of each other.

After a few minutes, Reboot pulled away from Error and started to squirm uncomfortably.

Error pulled down his shirt and readjusted Reboot to burp him. He quickly put a handkerchief over his shoulder and patted Reboot's back gently.

Reboot shifted for a minute as he was being patted but eventually gave a small burp. This time no puke came out.

Error smiled softly and cuddled Reboot close. So adorable.

Reboot leaned onto Error and slowly drifted back to sleep, clearly not ready to wake up yet.

Error smiled as he held Reboot gently.

Nightmare smiled at Error softly. They were so adorable.

"Do you want to go back to your room and rest?" he asked.

Error hummed softly.

"suRE." He replied with a smile. He was tired and wanted to cuddle with his baby.

Nightmare smiled and nodded. "Need any help?"

"maybE just comE with mE tO makE suRE i gEt thERE?" Error requested.

"Of course." Nightmare smiled and nodded, standing up to follow Error. He also grabbed Reboot's cradle.

Error smiled as he stood up.

"thanks." He replied.

Nightmare nodded with a smile. "Anything for a friend."

Error smiled. Nightmare was an amazing friend.

Nightmare followed Error to his room and opened his door for him since Reboot was still resting in Error's arms.

Error smiled and thanked Nightmare. He went inside and headed straight to his bed. He was tired.

Nightmare gently placed the cradle on the bedside table in case Error needed it. He looked at the destroyer. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

Error smiled.

"nO. thank yOu." He replied as he held Reboot close.

"If you say so." Nightmare nodded and turned to leave, pausing at the door. "You'll call for me if you need anything right?"

Error nodded with a smile. He knew Nightmare would answer.

Nightmare smiled back before leaving the room to let Error rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink finally finishes the AU for Error. Unfortunately Error has to live there now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error - X  
Ink, Nightmare, Reboot - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error's phone rang once more, another in a series of relentless phone calls from Ink which had been ignored.

Error frowned at the phone. He didn't want to listen to Ink's relentless verbal abuse again.

The call eventually ended but it started ringing again a moment later.

Error sighed. He picked up the phone. He didn't want Reboot to wake up because of Ink.

"Finally." Ink said in annoyance. "What were you doing? Sleeping?"

"yEah." Error replied annoyedly.

"You sound too alert after you just slept." Ink said in obvious suspicion. "Anyway, the AU is done so you can come here and stay with the baby now."

Error sighed annoyedly.

"wE still nEEd tO Eat bREakfast." He replied. And he didn't want to go to that AU.

"There's a coffee shop that sells breakfast foods near your house." Ink said factually. "You can eat there. I can give you the money."

"but it's wafflE sunday..." Error replied quietly. He liked waffles....

"There are waffles too." Ink said in annoyance. "But if you prefer low life food then be my guest. Hurry up I don't want to wait for you forever."

Error frowned. The food Nightmare cooked was much better than anything he'd ever eaten. Granted, he hadn't eaten much but he loved Nightmare's food.

"i'll Eat hERE." He said annoyedly and ended the call. He didn't want Ink to insult his family.

How dare Ink say that! He'd never tasted Nightmare's cooking before! What did he know?!

Error got up and went to Reboot, picking him up gently.

Reboot didn't stir from his sleep, napping contently in Error's arms.

Error smiled a bit as he walked to the living room. He was maybe even a bit hungry.

Considering Nightmare was cooking today, he wasn't surprised. He couldn't wait to eat waffles.

Waffles were absolutely amazing. He loved waffles.

Error walked into the dining room just in time to see everyone gathering for breakfast.

"Morning Error." Horror greeted with a smile.

Error smiled softly.

"mORning." He replied.

"wafflEs?" He asked.

"Of course." Nightmare smiled and set out another plate. "Chocolate chip in yours?"

Error smiled brightly.

"yEs, plEasE." He replied.

Nightmare smiled fondly and prepared the mix. "Go sit down then. It'll be ready in five minutes."

Error smiled and went to the table, sitting down happily.

Killer looked over at Reboot and smiled at the sleeping baby bones. "So cute."

Error smiled. Reboot was adorable.

Reboot slept soundly, not bothered by the sounds around him. It was quiet enough for the baby bones to sleep.

"When will he start talking?" Killer asked curiously with a happy smile.

"hE shOuld tRy tO staRt talking sOOn." Error replied with a smile.

"That's good." Killer smiles up at Error. "Maybe he'll call you mama."

Error smiled softly as he looked down at Reboot.

"maybE." He replied.

Killer smiled at Error. "You want him to?"

Error flushed slightly.

"maybE..." He replied softly.

Killer smiled happily up at Error. "Me too."

"Same." Horror agreed with a bright smile.

Dust nodded in agreement.

Error smiled softly.

"I'm sure Reboot will say it." Nightmare said with a fond smile. "Just in case, no cursing anymore. I don't want his first words to be a curse word."

Error chuckled.

"Where's Fresh when we need him?" Dust sighed.

"We could always invite him." Killer suggested with a smile. "Now he has a reason to stay around."

Dust grinned.

"Right! He agreed.

Error smiled softly. Fresh would help a lot.

"Oh... ink finishEd thE au." He admitted with a small frown.

They all turned to Error with small concerned frowns.

"Oh." Horror said. "Do you need someone to join you? To make it easier?"

"plEasE." Error replied with a frown. "i'd pRObably dEstROy thE au if i was alOnE with ink. hE always gEts On my nERvEs."

Nightmare frowned and walked towards Error with a plate of chocolate chip waffles.

"I'll go with you." Nightmare smiled at Error reassuringly.

Error sighed in relief.

"thank yOu." He replied softly.

Nightmare smiled softly at Error. "Anytime. Now eat, you favorite waffles are waiting for you. I can hold Reboot while you eat."

Error smiled. He gently handed Reboot to Nightmare and started eating.

"chOcOlatE..." He mumbled happily.

Nightmare chuckled fondly at Error as he handled Reboot, going back to make some more waffles using his tentacles safely away from the baby bones.

Error hummed softly. He loved it. Ink had absolutely no idea.

The atmosphere blended into calm silence as everyone did their own thing, eating, cooking or washing the dishes after they were done.

"Error?" Horror asked. "Want some chocolate milk?"

Error looked up from his food.

"chOcOlatE milk?" He asked softly, his eye lights bright.

"That's a yes then." Horror smiled and poured a glass of chocolate milk for everyone, including Error.

Error smiled and drank the chocolate milk with a happy hum. So good.

"We should feed you some fruit someday." Nightmare said fondly as he watched Error. "Maybe some grapes or apples."

Error looked up at Nightmare.

"suRE. sOunds gOOd." He replied with a smile.

"I'll be sure to grab some for you next time then." Nightmare smiled at Error.

Error turned back to his waffle and continued eating.

~~~

Ink tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Error to come to the AU like he'd said he would. Honestly he was sure Error was doing this to irritate him. Wouldn't be too far off.

Error sighed softly. He held Reboot close as he stood in front of a portal. He didn't want to...

Nightmare looked at Error in concern and gently rubbed his shoulder with an encouraging smile. "I'll be here with you.''

Error leaned into the touch a bit and nodded. He hesitantly stepped towards the portal.

Ink looked up from the couch when Error stepped through a portal. "Took you long enou-"

He cut himself off when Nightmare stepped through and he glared angrily at the dark skeleton, eyes red. "What is he doing here?"

Error winced slightly when he saw Ink.

"i dOn't want REbOOt tO bE alOnE with yOu." He replied with a frown. "i tRust him unlikE yOu."

Ink scoffed and rolled his eyes- which turned back to normal. "Figured you'd trust a murderer."

Nightmare kept silent as he frowned at Ink. He stayed close to Error to comfort him.

"i dOn't tRust yOu." Error replied with a scoff.

"Whatever." Ink said and stood up, facing Error. "Where's your stuff? If you have any to begin with."

Nightmare frowned deeper at the way Ink spoke. It was easy to detect a clear distaste, anger and hatred Ink had for Error which explained his behavior. But that didn't excuse anything. Ink was being an asshole.

Error glared at Ink with a frown.

"i dO havE things. i just didn't bRing thEm in casE yOu'll tRy tO attack mE." He explained bluntly.

"If you're paranoid about me attacking you, then you're planning on attacking me." Ink said with a frown. "I already said I wouldn't. Unless you're the one planning to break that promise."

Error frowned. Ink wasn't making any sense.

"yOu'RE thE OnE always attacking mE." He said with a frown.

"Because you keep destroying AUs." Ink argued with a frown.

Nightmare frowned when he saw Reboot fussing and stood between Ink and Error. "That's enough. Reboot is waking up and I would rather not let the baby bones see you two fighting. It's not healthy for his mind."

Ink scoffed but backed away. "Babies can't understand anything at that age."

"Wrong." Nightmare frowned. "They might not understand but they absorb anything around them. Fighting would not be wise."

Error glared at Ink as he hushed Reboot gently.

"just slEEp, REbOOt." He said softly. "i'll handlE EvERything."

Reboot still fussed, slowly getting upset as he whimpered.

Ink watched before stepping forward, frowning when Nightmare got in his way.

"I'm just trying to help." Ink said.

"Do you know anything about babies?" Nightmare questioned.

"I made LittleTale." Ink said factually and stepped forward, gently rubbing Reboot and hushing him softly. "Shh.... it's okay little one. It's okay. Shh...."

Error glared at Ink hatefully. He hated that Ink was touching his baby. He couldn't do anything against it though.

"aRE yOu hungRy?" He asked.

Reboot continued to fuss as Ink hushed him softly, making soothing rubbing motions on his skull and chest.

Slowly the baby bones calmed down and drifted back to sleep, nuzzling Error slowly.

Error nuzzled Reboot gently, holding him close.

Ink pulled away silently, looking at the scene for a moment before turning away. "Anyway, I've set up a bank account for you online for you to spend on anything. You don't need a job because I'll provide for you and as requested, there's not many people in this AU."

Error smiled at Reboot as he cuddled him gently. He wasn't really listening to Ink.

Nightmare watched Ink closely as he listened while Error was distracted. "Isn't this house a bit big for two people?"

Ink turned and frowns at Nightmare. "It has enough space for Reboot to play around and grow up in. Besides, I'm working on getting a maid for Error to help him around the house."

"You're trusting a stranger to take care of Error and the baby?" Nightmare questioned.

"Well he can't really do everything on his own can he?" Ink retorted softly, not wanting to upset Reboot.

Error ignored Ink as he nuzzled Reboot gently.

Nightmare frowned but didn't say anything. He didn't want to fight around Reboot.

Ink turned to Error. "Anyway, you'll be staying here from now on as promised and I will come and check up on you, help around and take care of the baby."

Error sighed. He didn't want any of that.

He looked over at Nightmare. He wanted to stay with him and the gang but he didn't want to endanger them.

Nightmare turned to Error, only able to give a reassuring rub. He couldn't do anything. Error had promised- as part of the truce- and he couldn't do anything about it.

Error leaned into the touch a bit.

"Well?" Ink asked impatiently.

Nightmare frowned at Ink. "Stop pushing. He needs to do it at his own pace. Stress isn't good for his healing."

Error winced slightly at Ink's impatient words.

He hugged Reboot close for comfort.

Ink turned to Nightmare with a frown but didn't say anything, silent as he waited for Error to speak up. With difficulty.

"alRight..." Error mumbled after a bit. He hated this. He hated this so much. He felt trapped.

Ink nodded and looked at Nightmare before rolling his eyes. "I guess Nightmare can stay too."

Error sighed in relief.

"i knOw yOu havE yOuR bOys tO takE caRE Of, but cOuld yOu plEasE stay fOR a bit?" He asked as he looked at Nightmare.

Nightmare turned to Error nodded with a small reassuring smile- ignoring Ink's look. "Of course."

Error smiled a bit.

"thank yOu." He said softly. He was so glad that Nightmare could help him a bit.

Nightmare nodded and turned to Ink who rolled his eyes, pretending not to see.

~~~

Error looked around the living room a bit. It looked really nice. Nightmare had done a great job.

Nightmare smiled at Error as he led him around the room. "Do you like it? I got some good furniture for you. They're easy to clean in case there's a spill and they're comfortable."

"I hope you don't mind that I put up a few shelves?" Nightmare asked, pointing to the shelves that lined the walls in a diagonal pattern. "You'll be able to put pictures and dolls or anything up there. A reminder." he smiled at Error knowingly.

Error smiled happily at that, looking at Nightmare.

"i REally appREciatE it, nightmaRE." He replied.

Ink frowned as he watched them indifferently. He stayed silent the whole time, observing.

Nightmare nodded at Error, leading him to the open kitchen. "I got you a good sized and quality fridge, to store food in. I got you a magical stove instead of an electric or gas one, mostly because I know you'll somehow burn yourself with both. It's safer when activated with magic."

Error chuckled.

"thanks. it'll bE safER fOR REbOOt tOO." He replied with a smile.

Ink watched them carefully from a distance.

Nightmare nodded and opened one of the upper cupboard. "I put all the plates, cups and bowls up here so that Reboot can't reach it. Utensils are in the lower drawer. Next to that are the cooking utensils and the bottom cupboards are the pots, pans and other things."

He pointed to a sliding cupboard hidden between the fridge and the counter. "You can put ingredients here, like salt, pepper, onions and things like that. Knives are in that knife block, make sure to put it near the wall and away from the edge so that Reboot won't accidentally drop it."

Error nodded as he listened to Nightmare. He had thought of everything.

"wE shOuld avOid having REbOOt run aROund likE dust." He joked.

"Definitely." Nightmare grinned at Error as he led the other to the bedroom.

Ink followed them silently, confused and curious.

"Hopefully Reboot won't have an interest in chemicals like Dust. Knives are dangerous enough."

Error nodded in agreement as he followed Nightmare.

"hOpEfully hE'll pick a safE hObby." He hummed.

"Yup." Nightmare agreed and opened the door to one of the master bedrooms. There was a king sized bed in the room with a closet, bedside table, and a lamp. "It's kind of bare but I put a few picture frames for you to fill in with a picture later."

Error looked at the room amazedly.

"it lOOks gREat." He replied with a smile.

"maybE i cOuld put my sEwing suppliEs thERE..." He hummed as he looked around.

Nightmare nodded. "Great idea Error. I'll find a container for you later."

Error smiled softly.

"thank yOu." He replied.

Ink frowned at them. "I can make one for Error. Less time wasting than searching for one."

Error looked over at Ink with a frown.

"hE knOws my pREfEREncEs thOugh." He said with a frown.

Nightmare looked at Ink with a small frown.

Ink frowned at Error. "You can tell me what you want and I can make it so."

Error sighed annoyedly.

"nightmaRE, is it any bOthER tO yOu tO gEt mE that REally cOOl bOx wE saw whEn i hElpEd yOu with shOpping?" He asked.

Nightmare turned to Error curiously with a hum before nodding. "Not at all. Do you want me to get you your supplies too?"

"yEs, plEasE." Error replied with a small smile. That was an awesome idea.

Ink frowned at Nightmare. "I can make any supplies you want. Faster and easier too."

Error looked at Ink with a raised brow ridge.

"i alREady havE sEwing suppliEs. i dOn't nEEd nEw OnEs." He replied with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Why was Ink being so annoying?

"What if you need more?" Ink asked. "It's better to have a full set than only a few pieces."

"i havE a full sEt. i havE all kinds Of sEwing nEEdlEs and suppliEs." Error replied annoyedly.

"Okay, that's enough." Nightmare intervened. He turned to Ink with a frown. "I'll go grab Error's supplies and you can make whatever yarn or fabric Error would need. Sounds good?"

Ink huffed but nodded. "Yes."

Error looked at Nightmare. He didn't want to be alone with Ink...

"Later." Nightmare amended, looking at Error with an understanding look.

Ink rolled his eyes and nodded.

Error sighed in relief. He went a bit closer to Nightmare, feeling safe with the other.

Nightmare understood and stayed close to Error. "Anyway, let's check the bathroom."

He led them to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. "I did some work and put a shower cap in the shower so it can be adjusted. There's a slow rain option."

Error smiled as he followed Nightmare.

Just like a waterfall...

"I put a basket on the counter," Nightmare said pointing to the wooden basket on the counter beside a couple of clean and folded towels. "It's for the bath bombs I'll place there."

"I can make them." Ink pointed out. "Right now."

Error smiled. That sounded awesome.

He looked at Ink with a frown. Seriously? He thought annoyedly.

"How about later." Nightmare said patiently. "When Error asks for it."

"Why?" Ink asked curiously. "Wouldn't it be easier to do it right away?"

Error shook his head. Why did Ink have to be so impatient? He wanted to look at the house for a bit. Nightmare had done a great job.

"It's Error's choice whether to he wants it done right now or not." Nightmare said.

Error nodded a bit. He held Reboot a bit closer, looking down at the sleeping baby.

Ink frowned but relented. "Fine."

Nightmare nodded and led Error out the bathroom to show another part of the house he had furnished.

Error walked closely after Nightmare.

The tour went on for half an hour before everything was done.

Nightmare turned to face Error. "Well? Is there anything missing?"

Error smiled softly.

"nOthing. it's amazing. thank yOu, nightmaRE." He replied.

Ink frowned but kept his mouth shut.

Nightmare nodded. "I'll go and grab your stuff okay? I'll be back tomorrow. You'll need your rest and Reboot will wake up soon. It's almost his feeding time."

Error nodded. He didn't want Nightmare to leave but it was alright.

"Okay." He replied. "tRy tO pick up fREsh, yEah?" He requested.

"Of course I will." Nightmare promised and opened a portal to leave. He glared at Ink. "Do not. Hurt. Him."

Ink rolled his eyes at Nightmare. "I won't break the truce."

Error smiled softly. He hoped Fresh would stay at the hideout.

Nightmare gave Error a reassuring smile before he left through the portal.

Error smiled back, sighing quietly when Nightmare left. He looked over at Ink unsurely.

Ink looked at Error and the baby. "Well, do you want to see the rest of the AU? Or stay at home? I can grab some entertainment for you."

"i'd RathER stay hERE." Error replied with a small frown. He didn't want to deal with people.

Ink frowned but nodded. He wished Error wasn't such a recluse.

"Are you hungry?" Ink asked. "Or thirsty?"

Error shook his head.

"nO. i alREady atE." He replied as he walked to his room.

Ink watched him leave and sighed. "Fine."

Error cuddled Reboot gently as he walked.

He really didn't like to be near Ink. He couldn't trust him. What if Ink broke the truce? Or decided to take Reboot? He was not safe with Ink.

Error opened the door to his room and went to the bed. Maybe he could cuddle with Reboot a bit.

He laid down and smiles at the bed. Nightmare knew just how he liked his bed. Not too soft yet not too hard either. He knew he could trust Nightmare.

Error cuddled into the bed as he held Reboot close.

He'd never let Ink touch Reboot or hurt him.

He'd protect Reboot until his last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error spends some time with his baby and plays with Reboot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error - X  
Reboot, Ink - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error cuddled Reboot, he didn't know for how long, until the baby bones began to fuss and wake up from his nap.

Error smiled softly. He sat up and got out a napkin and laid it over his shoulder.

"aRE yOu hungRy, REbOOt?" He asked softly as he cuddled his baby close.

Reboot fussed and turned his skull towards Error, opening his mouth to feed. He leaned towards Error's breast.

Error smiled softly. He took off his shirt and gently guided Reboot to his breast.

"thERE yOu gO, littlE REbOOt." He murmured softly.

Reboot's lips touched Error's breast and he immediately suckled contently, hands grabbing Error's shirt tightly as he fed.

Error smiled softly as he rubbed Reboot's back gently.

"thERE yOu gO, buddy..." He murmured softly.

Reboot snuggled into Error as much as he could, sucking Error's tit as he drank his milk happily. His hands clenching and opening a few times as he fed.

Error smiled as he held Reboot close.

"that gOOd, huh?" He mumbled softly. He'd read that talking with babies, about anything and everything, was healthy for their speech development.

Reboot didn't answer more than sucking more milk into his mouth. His eyes closed as he suckled.

"such a cutE littlE babybOnEs." Error said softly.

Reboot continued to eat happily and contently, snuggling close to Error.

Error rubbed Reboot's head gently. He was so happy that Reboot was there. The circumstances weren't exactly great but that little bean was his little bean and he'd protect him as well as he could.

Reboot fed for a few minutes before pulling away, full and uncomfortable as he squirmed.

Error gently readjusted Reboot and patted his back gently. He'd thankfully already put a napkin onto his shoulder.

Reboot squirmed for a moment before he burped softly, a bit of puke escaping his mouth but that was about it.

Error rubbed Reboot's back gently and wiped the puke away.

"gOOd jOb, REbOOt." He praised softly.

Reboot smacked his lips and rubbed his eyes tiredly, opening them to see Error. He blinked at Error curiously.

Error smiled and booped Reboot's nose gently.

"hEy thERE, bOOts." He said softly.

Reboot blinked in confusion and tried to reach out towards Error with his hands.

Error smiled and let Reboot hold onto his hand.

Reboot grabbed Error's finger curiously, waving it around with interest. His grip was tight as his curious eyes settled onto Error.

Error smiled, letting the babybones do as he pleased.

"yOu'RE adORablE." He said softly.

Reboot cooed at Error softly, still sleepy from just waking up.

Error smiled.

"aww." He cooed back, rubbing Reboot's skull gently.

Reboot looked up at the hand in confusion but didn't protest. Nor understood. But it felt good.

Error held Reboot close, cuddling him a bit.

Reboot looked up at Error and his hands touched Error's ribs and exposed breasts curiously. He was not hungry but they were soft.

Error chuckled softly as he watched Reboot. He rubbed his... son's head gently.

Reboot leaned into the touch a bit, squirming as he tried to get closer to Error.

Error held Reboot close.

"yOu'RE my sOn..." He mumbled softly.

Reboot cooed up at Error curiously. He reached up to touch Error's face.

Error smiled brightly.

"i'm glad yOu'RE hERE, bOOts." He said softly.

Reboot cooed up at Error, touching his cheek. He made little unintelligible noises up at the adult.

Error felt his Soul melt as he looked down at Reboot.

"such a cutE littlE babybOnEs." He said softly.

Ink knocked on the door as he looked at Error blankly, not reacting to his breasts out on display. He didn't care. "Hey Error? It's 6pm. Want to eat anything?"

Error winced and looked up with a frown.

"i'm busy, sO nO." He replied annoyedly.

Ink frowned at Error and leaned on the doorframe. Stubborn and idiotic as always. "You need the magic to keep feeding your baby. Unless you want to feed Reboot pure unstable magic? Cause that's what you'll be feeding him once your body doesn't have any substance to turn into milk. Your own magic and Soul."

"i'll Eat latER." Error explained as he held Reboot close.

Ink huffed but chose to let it go. "Fine. I'll call you when dinner comes."

Reboot looked up at Error before looking at Ink curiously. He cooed at the skeleton.

Error turned away from Ink, holding Reboot close.

Reboot cooed and raised his hands towards the colourful looking skeleton.

Ink chuckled at Error. "What? Jealous that your child likes me more than you?"

Error flinched. That wasn't true, right?

Reboot felt that and looked up at Error in confusion.

"Oo?" he cooed in confusion and reached up towards Error. "Ooo!"

Error looked down at Reboot, trying to push down the insecurity.

Reboot cooed up at Error and tried to touch his face curiously. Why did the adult feel sad? He didn't want him to feel sad.

Ink raised a brow at Error and sighs. He should be less cruel.

"Look," Ink started softly. "Reboot is your child. He's imprinted you as his mother the moment he laid eyes on you. No one can change that."

Error gave Reboot his hand with a small sigh. What if Ink was right...?

He looked over at Ink.

"why dO yOu say such cOntRadicting things?" He asked with a frown.

Ink raised a brow at Error before looking away with a frown. "Because I hate you." he said bluntly.

"But..... I also don't want you to be upset about little things." Ink said. "You know Reboot is your child. Why doubt it?"

Error frowned.

"likEwisE." Error replied annoyedly.

He stared at the floor with a frown as he held Reboot close.

Ink rolled his eyes at Error and turned around. "I'll be at the town. Don't get in trouble."

"Okay..." Error replied quietly.

Reboot cooed up at Error.

Ink left afterwards, closing the door behind him.

Error rubbed Reboot's head gently.

"sORRy." He apologised softly.

Reboot smiled and laughed happily as his head was rubbed. He reached up towards Error and cooed happily.

Error smiled brightly when Reboot laughed.

"staRs, yOu'RE adORablE." He said softly.

"Uuuhooo!" Reboot cooed up at Error with a bright smile.

Error smiled and gently rubbed Reboot's head.

"yEah?" He asked softly.

"Ooo~!" The baby cooed up at Error. He patted Error's face gently.

Error chuckled softly.

"that's mE." He said before humming in thought.

"mOmmy." He said slowly while pointing at himself.

Reboot looked at Error in confusion, but still babbling happily. "Ooo! Hooo! Maaa~! Na!"

Error smiled as he held Reboot close. So adorable.

"Na~!" Reboot cooed as he grabbed onto Error's face.

Error smiled.

"my facE?" He asked softly.

"Ooo~!" Reboot cooed at Error happily.

Error chuckled.

"mOmmy." He repeated slowly.

"Mo! Mo!" Reboot babbled with an excited smile.

Error smiled brightly.

"mO-mmy." He said slowly, rubbing Reboot's head gently.

"Mo! Mo! Muuuu~!" Reboot cooed happily, mimicking Error as much as he could. "Muu~!"

Error smiled brightly. Reboot was doing so well.

"mOmmy." He repeated again, holding his son close.

"Mo! Mo!" Reboot babbled as he laughed at the strange noises he made.

Error chuckled.

"yOu'RE sO cutE." He said softly.

"Mo!" Reboot babbled, smiling up at Error.

Error smiled brightly.

"gOOd jOb, bOOts." He praised gently.

"Oooo~!" Reboot cooed up at Error happily, laughing joyfully.

Error used the time while Reboot was awake to talk to him. He played with him a bit and generally had a fun time.

Slowly, Reboot's excited babble slowed down as he exhausted himself from playing. He yawned wide and fussed, not sure why he felt so bad all of a sudden.

Error smiled.

"aRE yOu tiREd, littlE REbOOt?" He asked softly as he nuzzled the babybones gently.

Reboot fussed and leaned into Error, whimpering softly. He rubbed his eyes as best he could, yawning again.

Error hummed softly. Reboot didn't cry a lot. He was kind of silent when he was upset.

"shh..." He hushed softly as he held the baby close.

Reboot whimpered and tried to bury his face into Error's chest, hiding from the light. He grabbed at Error and fussed quietly.

Error looked around with a frown. He shut off the light with his strings and laid down, placing Reboot on top of him.

Reboot's fussing lessened as he nuzzled closer to Error, closing his eyes slowly as he listened to Error's Soul beat.

Error smiled, holding his baby close. So adorable.

Reboot laid his skull over Error and slowly drifted off, relaxing at the warmth and comfort the adult brought.

Error smiled softly. He should go eat when Reboot was asleep deeply.

Error gently patted Reboot's back to encourage him to sleep, slowly rubbing circles every so often.

He smiled as he watched Reboot. His son was so adorable.

After a few minutes, Reboot fell asleep on top of Error. His eyes closed contently and his breathing even.

Error slowly shifted a bit, laying Reboot down on the bed. He fixed his clothing before placing Reboot in his crib. He turned on the heater which made the mattress warm to simulate body warmth.

Reboot shifted a bit on the soft material but otherwise stayed asleep.

Error hummed. He waited for the heater to get warm before turning it off again. He didn't want Reboot to overheat and the warmth from cooling down should be more than enough.

He should eat quickly. He didn't want to leave Reboot alone for long. Who knew what would happen.

Error rubbed Reboot's head gently before quickly walking out of the room.

He went to the kitchen and paused.

Wait.... did he have anything to eat?

He looked around a bit to search for food.

He found a pile of gold on the kitchen counter with a note beside it.

Error frowned and looked at the note.

It read;

'Here's some gold if you're ever hungry. You can use it to buy food. If not, there's a few cinnamon buns in one of the cupboards'

Error ignored the gold and started searching the cupboards. He wouldn't leave Reboot alone for that long.

True enough, there were five packets of cinnamon bunnies inside one of the empty cupboards that Nightmare had said was to keep dry foods like cereal.

Error took one packet and went to his room with it.

He looked inside and sighed in relief when he saw Reboot still sleeping soundly on the bed. He didn't stir at all.

He smiled softly as he went to the bed. He sat down and started eating, watching Reboot intently.

He would never leave his baby for long. Not without supervision. Anything could happen to Reboot!

Error rubbed his son's back gently. He'd keep Reboot safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink discovers a new feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error, Ink - X  
Nightmare - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

There was a knock on the door, a familiar kind of knock.

"Error?" Nightmare called softly. "You in there?"

Error looked up at the knock.

"yEah." He replied.

Nightmare walked inside and smiled when he saw Error and Reboot. He walked towards them.

"I got the container you wanted." Nightmare said with a smile. He pulled out the container from his inventory, carrying it with minimal effort. "And all your supplies are already inside."

Error smiled.

"thank yOu sO much." He replied softly. Nightmare was such an amazing help.

Nightmare smiled wider at Error happily and gently placed the heavy box at the end of the bed. "There. I knew it would fit the theme. And it can be used as a seat too. No one would know there's a storage space!"

Error smiled.

"it lOOks amazing." He replied happily.

Nightmare smiled wider and looked at the sleeping baby bones. "How's he doing? How are you doing?"

Error smiled softly as he looked at Reboot.

"wE'RE dOing alRight." He replied.

Nightmare nodded and sat next to Error. "That's good. Did anything happen?"

Error shook his head.

"i Only atE a bit." He replied.

"That's good." Nightmare said and looked at Reboot still sleeping soundly. "He's cute."

Error smiled.

"hE suRE is. hE tRiEd talking EaRliER." He explained softly as he looked at his baby.

"Really?" Nightmare asked with interest. Reboot already tried talking? "What did he try to say?"

Error looked up at Nightmare with a bright smile.

"mOmmy." He replied.

Nightmare smiled happily at Error. "Really? That's amazing!"

Error smiled.

"I knOw. sO adORablE." He said softly.

"You should have recorded that." Nightmare playfully frowned at Error in mock disappointment. "I wanted to see it."

Error chuckled.

"i'll tRy tO dO it nExt timE." He promised.

"You'd better." Nightmare said with a mock glare.

Error chuckled and nodded.

Nightmare chuckled softly before he remembered something. "Oh! I forgot. I stole this for you."

Nightmare pulled out a chocolate cake that had butter cream on top with chocolate flakes and cherries. "I hope you like this."

Error gasped softly, his eye lights fixed on the cake.

"chOcOlatE cakE..." He mumbled mesmerisedly.

Nightmare chuckled in amusement and handed Error the cake. "Call it a welcome present. The others plan on giving you more, so I've heard."

"thank yOu." Error replied with a smile.

"Anytime." Nightmare smiled softly at Error.

Error smiled. Nightmare was so nice.

"Do you want me to give you some of my books too?" Nightmare asked Error. "To keep you entertained."

Error nodded with a smile.

"yEs, plEasE." He replied.

Nightmare nodded. "Okay, I'll get them next time I visit okay?"

He leaned back slightly on his hands. "Anyway, do you want one of us to stay with you tonight?"

Error looked up at Nightmare.

"yOu'd dO that?" He asked softly.

"Of course." Nightmare smiled at Error. "You're one of us. And we won't leave you alone unless you want us to."

Error smiled.

"thank yOu. i REally appREciatE it." He replied.

"As if you assume we won't do it for you." Nightmare smiled at Error. But he understood Error's doubts. He would have doubted too.

Error smiled softly.

"I'll be sleeping in one of the empty guest rooms?" Nightmare asked.

"if yOu want tO." Error replied. yOu cOuld alsO stay hERE." He said. He would prefer Nightmare staying in his room…

"Really?" Nightmare asked. "I could accidentally sleep on Reboot. Or take too much space."

Error hummed in thought.

"i dOn't think sO. REbOOt nORmally slEEps On tOp Of mE." He explained.

"I could accidentally hit you." Nightmare said with concern.

Error tilted his head.

"yOu nEvER mOvEd in thE cuddlE pilEs." He pointed out.

"Really?" Nightmare asked and hummed in thought. He looked down with a frown. "Still... I don't want to hurt you or your baby."

"yOu wOuld nEvER huRt us." Error replied softly.

"Even in my sleep?" Nightmare asked sincerely. He really didn't want to accidentally hurt them.

"i tRust yOu." Error replied, looking up at Nightmare with determination.

"If... if you're sure." Nightmare said hesitantly. "If you're really sure."

Error nodded with a soft smile.

Nightmare smiled at Error. "Alright. I'll sleep here with you. I'm sure the boys can handle one night alone."

"thank yOu." Error replied softly, a small smile on his face.

"Anytime." Nightmare smiled at Error.

"Anyway," he started. "I should probably get some groceries. Can't cook with nothing right? And I don't trust the food around here. What if they give you bad food??"

Error nodded.

"i dOn't want tO Risk REbOOt." He replied with a frown.

"Same." Nightmare agreed with a nod and stood up. "I'll go rob an AU. Can you wait a few minutes? I'll try to be quick."

Error nodded in agreement. He could wait.

Nightmare smiled at Error and opened a portal to a random AU and jumped through, planning on raiding the nearby store.

Error looked after Nightmare with a smile. He hoped he'd come back soon.

He looked back at Reboot when the portal closed. He knew he could trust Nightmare not to hurt him and his son.

~~~

Ink opened the door to Error's house, holding a bag with some dinner.

He paused when he saw Nightmare in the kitchen.... cooking something.

Nightmare heard a sound and turned to look at Ink. His eye narrowed at him but focused on the food.

Ink frowned. Suspicious.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cooking." Nightmare answered bluntly, his tentacles moving behind him, alert and ready for anything Ink would throw at him.

"Why?" Ink asked suspiciously.

"Because I don't trust the people in this AU not to poison him." Nightmare said with a scowl. "Nor do I trust you not to feed him something bad."

Ink frowned angrily.

"They wouldn't harm him. I created them after all." Ink explained.

"Just like how you created all the AU Sanses that tried to kill Error before?" Nightmare frowned at Ink angrily. "I don't trust you and anything you make."

Ink glared at Nightmare.

"We have a truce." He said with a frown.

"You have a truce." Nightmare pointed out. "Your creations don't. And they don't know about Error being the destroyer. Yet."

"I'd like to keep it that way." Ink replied with a frown.

"As if secrets can be kept for long." Nightmare retorted.

Ink glared at Nightmare.

"No one will know." He replied.

"Sure." Nightmare said with a scowl. He quickly finished off the food and turned off the fire magic.

He grabbed a bowl from the upper cabinet and put the food inside.

Ink watched Nightmare with a frown.

Nightmare grabbed the fork and spoon before walking towards Error's room.

"Are you seriously giving him that?" Ink asked with a frown.

"It's stir fry noodles." Nightmare stated as he walks to the room. "Do you have anything better?"

"Yes." Ink replied. "A cinnamon bun." He explained.

"Are you serious?" Nightmare scowled at Ink as he opened the door and walked towards Error.

Error looked up, smiling brightly when he saw Nightmare.

Nightmare sat down next to Error- ignoring Ink- and gave him the bowl. "It's a bit hot."

Error smiled as he took the bowl.

"thanks." He replied happily. He wondered how this one would taste.

Ink leaned against the doorframe with a frown.

"I don't think you should be eating that." He said with a frown.

"Why?" Nightmare asked with a frown. "It has vegetables, less oil and salt and I've made it with green magic. And I know that there's no chemicals or drugs in Error's food."

Error nodded with a smile. Nightmare's cooking was amazing.

Ink frowned.

"But it's going to taste bad." He replied.

Nightmare rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Maybe try it before you judge it."

"No way." Ink replied.

"Then you don't deserve the right to say anything." Nightmare stated bluntly at Ink. He smiled at Error. "Try it. I tried a new recipe."

Error smiled and took a bite, humming happily.

"It tastes amazing. Noodles with some vegetables?" He asked curiously.

Ink frowned.

"Exactly." Nightmare smiled at Error. "Is it missing anything?"

"chOcOlatE." Error joked with a grin. "nO, it's amazing."

Ink watched them with a frown.

Nightmare chuckled softly. "Then I'll make you a chocolate dessert later. How does that sound?"

Error smiled brightly.

"it sOunds amazing." He replied happily.

Ink glared at Nightmare before leaving.

"Then finish your food and I'll make some chocolate desserts okay?" Nightmare bargained.

Error nodded with some enthusiasm and ate the noodles with a smile.

Nightmare walked to the kitchen, ignoring Ink, as he went to the fridge and pulled out a plate of chocolate squares that was slightly inflated and filled with more chocolate.

Ink glared at Nightmare.

"If you want to keep glaring you might as well use heat vision." Nightmare said as he put the chocolate on the counter.

Ink scoffed at Nightmare.

"Since when do you care about Error?" Nightmare asked as he turned to face Ink with a frown. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous."

Ink winced a bit.

"Why would I be jealous of you?!" He asked. "You're just a nuisance."

"The fact that you suddenly went defensive stated otherwise." Nightmare said bluntly, crossing his arms as he watched Ink. "Error might not understand body language but I do. You're angry that I am gaining all of Error's attention. And that Error trusts me."

Ink glared at Nightmare.

"I'm not." He replied angrily.

"Say that with confidence." Nightmare challenged.

Ink scowled at Nightmare and left the kitchen.

Nightmare huffed and grabbed the desserts, carrying them back to Error's room. Just as he'd thought.

Error looked up when Nightmare got back into the room. He smiled softly, already done with the noodles.

Nightmare smiled at Error and sat down, giving Error the plate of chocolate.

"I knew you would want some chocolate so I made some before I came here." Nightmare smiled at Error.

"thank yOu." Error replied with a smile. He absolutely loved chocolate.

"Of course." Nightmare said and picked up the empty bowl. "I'll clean this up quickly."

Error smiled. He took a bite and sighed in bliss. It tasted absolutely amazing.

Nightmare smiled happily as Error enjoyed his treats. He stood up and walked to the kitchen to quickly clean the bowl.

Error ate the chocolate slowly, enjoying every bite.

Nightmare walked back into the room a few minutes later, checking on Error and Reboot.

Error smiled at Nightmare.

"it tastEs sO gOOd." He complimented softly.

"I'm glad." Nightmare smiled at Error. "Do you need anything else?"

"nO, i'm happy." Error replied with a bright smile.

Nightmare brightened up. "That's great to hear Error."

Error nodded and continued eating.

Nightmare sat down next to Error and looked outside the window. It was already getting dark. Huh, he hadn't noticed that the lights weren't on. Well, living in his dark home did have that effect.

He looked outside and saw the lights turned on from the hallway. Guess Ink wasn't used to the dark.

Error leaned against Nightmare a bit after a while. He was getting a bit tired.

Nightmare gently rubbed Error's shoulder with a smile. "Sleepy?"

Error chuckled a bit.

"nEvER thOught i'd EvER answER that with yEs." He replied.

"I'm not complaining." Nightmare smiled at Error. "Why don't you lie down and we'll go to sleep okay?"

Error smiled and nodded.

"Oh, REbOOt will wakE up duRing thE night whEn hE gEts hungRy." He explained.

"That's not a problem." Nightmare waved it off. "My boys wake me up often with night terrors. It'll be fine."

Error smiled.

"Okay." He replied with a smile. He went to Reboot's crib and picked him up gently, holding him close.

Reboot didn't stir as he was held by Error.

Nightmare smiled at the baby. "By the way, you should hold Reboot more often. Studies say that it's really good for his mental development. It's really important in the future when he grows up."

Error looked at Nightmare with a smile.

"makEs sEnsE." He agreed.

Nightmare nodded. He turned towards the open door and hallway. "I'll go tell Ink that you're going to bed."

"thank yOu." Error replied as he laid down and rearranged himself a bit with Reboot sleeping on top of him.

Nightmare nodded and walks outside to talk to Ink. He was not excited for this but if it gave Error a peace of mind then he'd bite the bullet.

Ink looked up with a frown when he saw Nightmare.

Nightmare saw Ink and frowned. "Error will be going to bed to rest."

"Why? It's still so early." Ink asked confusedly.

Nightmare checked the clock and saw that it was only 7pm. He shrugged. "If Error wants to sleep early then he can. He'll need it since he's feeding Reboot every few hours."

Ink frowned but agreed reluctantly.

Nightmare nodded and turned around to go back to Error's room. "So if you don't mind you can leave now."

"Leave?" Ink asked confusedly.

"Yes, leave." Nightmare frowned at Ink. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"I can't create, so no." Ink replied with a frown.

"Don't you have AUs to check up on." Nightmare frowned.

Ink sighed and opened a portal. He needed to keep an eye on Error and his questionable parenting though.

Nightmare nodded in satisfaction and returned to Error. At least if Ink did plan anything, he'd be there to protect Error and Reboot.

Error smiled as he rubbed Reboot's head sleepily. So cute.

Nightmare walked towards Error, closing the door behind him and laid down next to him on the bed. He smiled at them. "Reboot is so cute. How are you feeling? Any pain?"

Error smiled.

"i'm fEEling finE, thanks." He replied.

"That's good." Nightmare smiled in relief. "You're healing faster than normal mothers."

Error smiled.

"i'm glad." He replied.

Nightmare nodded in agreement, glancing at Reboot. "You should bundle him up. I heard it's better for infants."

Error nodded with a smile.

"thank yOu." He replied as he used his strings to get a fluffy baby blanket. He wrapped Reboot up gently and held him close once he was bundled up.

Reboot stirred a bit before cuddling into Error sleepily.

Nightmare smiled at them. "So cute."

Error smiled as he cuddled Reboot gently. Such a cute little babybones.

He rubbed his son's head gently.

Nightmare laid on the bed and smiled at Error. "Don't you want to sleep?"

Error chuckled softly and nodded.

"tRuE..." He replied with a small yawn.

"Alright." Nightmare smiled at Error as he turned to the destroyer.

Error smiled softly, cuddling Reboot close as he closed his eye sockets.

Nightmare smiled softly as he watched over Error and Reboot.

Error's breathing slowly evened out as he fell asleep, hugging his baby protectively.

Nightmare watched over them silently, laying on his side facing Error.

Error relaxed completely, something he didn't do normally when he wasn't at the hideout.

Nightmare put an arm around Error, as if to protect him and Reboot and closed his eye to sleep.

Error leaned into the touch a bit.

~~~

Ink opened the door slowly, frowning when he saw Nightmare and Error sleeping together.

He could feel a burn inside his chest as he watched them sleeping together.

Ink frowned angrily as he closed the door again.

He was not jealous. Of course he was not jealous. Error was just... he just needed help with Reboot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Nightmare spend a lazy morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error - X  
Nightmare, Reboot - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

During the night, Reboot woke up every two hours to eat. He did it like clockwork, always starting to fuss a bit. It took only that for Error to wake up and he did his best to avoid waking Nightmare up.

Now the baby was sleeping peacefully.

Error yawned softly as he woke up on his own accord.

He looked outside and noticed that the sun was just rising, probably seven am still.

He looked around and saw Nightmare sleeping next to him peacefully. His normally stoic or stressed face relaxed in slumber.

Error smiled softly. He was so glad to have Nightmare with him. He rubbed his skull gently, watching Nightmare happily.

Nightmare stirred and opened his eyes, looking up at Error in sleepy confusion. He sat up with a small groan.

"Error. What's wrong?" he instantly asked softly, used to being woken up by his boys because of a night terror or problem.

Error placed Reboot on his pillow as he sat up and hugged Nightmare gently.

Nightmare blinked in surprise before he hugged back, gently rubbing Error's back and comforting him.

"Shh... it's okay Error. What's wrong? What happened?" he asked softly.

"i just wantEd a hug..." Error replied softly. Maybe because of the hormones or something but he wanted to cuddle somebody.

Nightmare smiled softly; relieved that Error wasn't hurt in any way. He hugged back happily. "You just need to ask. I'll happily give it to you."

Error smiled softly.

"Thank you." He replied. He cuddled into Nightmare happily.

"You deserve it." Nightmare smiled softly as he hugged Error.

Error relaxed happily.

"Thanks." He murmured.

Nightmare smiled at Error before gently pulling away. "Let's go eat. I can make your favorite chocolate pancakes."

Error's face brightened up.

"Yes please." He said with a smile. He got up slowly and walked to Reboot's crib. Still asleep.

"Do you want to carry him downstairs?" Nightmare asked as he slid off the bed.

"yEs. i can't lEavE him alOnE fOR tOO lOng. hE might gEt hungRy." Error explained. He picked Reboot up, being as gentle as possible.

Reboot didn't stir much except snuggling into Error's chest.

Nightmare smiled and nodded. He walked out the bedroom, leading Error and to make sure he was between them and any danger.

Error held Reboot with a smile as he followed Nightmare.

Nightmare walked down the hall and paused when he saw a couple of containers on the table. It smelled likes waffles in the room.

Error peered into the room with a small frown. Waffles? Why did it smell like waffles?

Nightmare walked towards it and picked up a note.

"I got you breakfast. Even for Nightmare" -Ink

"It's from Ink." Nightmare informed.

Error frowned. He held Reboot close, looking around a bit warily. He hated that Ink could always access his house.

Nightmare opened both containers and saw a stack of waffles inside with a plastic knife and fork. There were also a few packets of maple syrup and butter next to the waffles.

"Do you want me to eat to test if it's safe?" Nightmare asked Error.

"plEasE. i'd happily dO it in any OthER situatiOn bit i dOn't want REbOOt tO gEt huRt." Error explained.

Nightmare smiled at Error as he tore a piece from each of the waffles. "As if I wouldn't do it for you."

Error smiled softly.

"thank yOu." He replied.

Nightmare nodded and ate the pieces one by one, pausing for two minutes each to make sure it was not poisoned.

He nodded at Error. "They're safe."

Error sighed in relief.

"thanks." He said softly and hugged Nightmare as well as he could while still holding Reboot.

Nightmare smiled and hugged Error back gently, careful with the baby bones in Error's arms. "Of course."

Error cuddled Reboot close. Nightmare was awesome at protecting them.

"Go eat." Nightmare said as he pulled away, smiling softly at Error. "I'll make a sweet dessert for you."

"thank yOu." Error replied with a happy smile. Nightmare's cooking was always awesome.

He sat down on the couch and started eating slowly. It was a bit cold.

Nightmare nodded and went to the kitchen to grab some ingredients. What could he make...?

He rummaged the fridge.

Error smiled down at Reboot and cuddled him gently.

He ate silently, only Nightmare's movements and the sounds of him preparing a dessert broke the silence. The waffles weren't as good at Nightmare's cooking but it'd be a waste to throw it out. That and Ink might get mad and hurt him or Reboot.

Error frowned and rubbed Reboot's little skull gently. He'd never let Ink hurt Reboot. Reboot was his baby and he'd do his very best to protect him.

He'd never let Ink hurt Reboot. Even if it meant getting between an angry Creator and his baby.

He'd always protect his baby.

"i'll pROtEct yOu, bOOts..." He whispered softly.

The baby didn't move or react to Error's whisper but his Soul hummed happily at the love coming from Error.

Error smiled. So cute. He held Reboot close.

"lOvE yOu." He said softly.

Reboot's Soul hummed pleasantly at the love coming from Error and snuggled closer into him.

Error smiled softly. Such a cutie.

He finished his waffles and cuddled with Reboot afterwards. His baby made him feel better.

But... where had he come from?

He'd forgotten to ask that question. He'd gotten pregnant. But by who? And how?

He didn't remember anything remarkable. Maybe he'd been drugged or something?

"Error?" Nightmare called and put down a tall glass filled with a special dessert for Error. It was made of raspberries and had chocolate inside and decorated on top. "Here you go."

Error gasped softly.

"thank yOu sO much." He said softly, his eye lights shining with joy.

"Of course." Nightmare smiled and handed Error a small spoon to eat it with. He sat down and ate the waffle, frowning slightly. Kind of cold but it was food so he wouldn't complain.

Error ate the dessert slowly, humming softly. So delicious.

Nightmare watched Error as he ate, smiling softly. Error looked so happy. He deserved to smile and get pampered.

Which Nightmare planned to do.

Error smiled softly. He held Reboot close as he ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is happy to be able to spend some time with Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error - X  
Nightmare - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error leaned onto Nightmare as he crocheted a doll for Reboot.

His baby was sleeping on his lap, a small blanket covering him.

Nightmare smiled as he watched Error work. He'd always admired Error's talent and his kindness. Too bad no one else noticed because of his job.

Error smiled as he continued. He was making a doll that looked like Nightmare.

Nightmare smiled wider when he saw Error making a doll of him.

"it's sO haRd tO gEt wOOl that matchEs yOuR eye light. it's sO uniquE." Error said softly as he continued crocheting.

Nightmare stared at Error in surprise before smiling shyly. "Oh... th-thanks Error. I think you're the most unique skeleton I've seen."

Error looked up at Nightmare and smiled.

"thank yOu." He replied, sounding a bit shy.

Nightmare gently rubbed Error's skull with a soft smile, looking at the destroyer's unique eyes. "The most special out of all the Sanses I've seen."

Error blushed a small bit. He was special?

"wEll, yOu'RE OnE Of a kind." He said softly, looking into Nightmare's beautiful eye.

"That's good." Nightmare purred lowly with a smirk. "It means there's no competition."

Error nodded in agreement. Nightmare was the best at being Nightmare. He couldn't think of anyone else who would be able to do all the things he did.

Before Nightmare could say anything else, Reboot started fussing slightly in Error's lap. His eyes opened and he whimpered and squirmed.

Error immediately picked Reboot up.

"gOOd mORning, bOOts." He greeted softly as he grabbed a nearby handkerchief and prepared everything for Reboot to feed.

Reboot looked up at Error and makes grabby hands at him, fussing quietly for food.

"yEs, REbOOt. yOu'll gEt yOuR milk." Error hummed soothingly. He took off his shirt and shifted Reboot into the right position.

Reboot immediately opened his mouth and latched onto Error's tit, sucking the milk softly. He tried to hold onto Error with his small hands.

Nightmare smiled softly and offered a small tendril to Reboot who gripped it tightly. "So adorable."

Error smiled softly. He held Reboot gently, giving his tiny head a small kiss.

"hE's thE cutEst." He agreed.

"The people in LittleTale have a new competition." Nightmare smiled at Error while Reboot used his other hand to reach Error's face.

Error chuckled softly and took Reboot's hand.

"dEfinitEly." He replied.

Reboot suckled happily, looking up at Error with curious eyes.

Error smiled down at Reboot, rubbing his back gently. Such an adorable baby.

Reboot fed for fifteen minutes before moving away. He fussed quietly at the uncomfortable feeling inside of him.

Error gently shifted Reboot and patted his back as gently as possible.

Reboot burped after a few minutes and quieted down, holding Nightmare's tentacle contently.

Error smiled softly as he cuddled Reboot gently.

"gOOd jOb, bOOts." He said softly.

Reboot looked at Error before his tiny hands patted Error's face. He smiled at him.

Error practically melted when he saw that smile. He smiled brightly, his eye lights sparkling softly.

"Ooo~" Reboot cooed softly, gently patting Error's face as he smiles. So pretty!

Nightmare smiled at Error happily. Oh how he wished he could take a picture.

Error chuckled softly.

"adORablE." He murmured, smiling down at Reboot.

"Woo~" Reboot cooed happily. He turned to Nightmare and cooed at him as well.

Error smiled.

"Woo?" He asked curiously.

"Oohoo~" Reboot cooed happily.

Nightmare smiled at the baby bones and used a tendril to play with him. Reboot grabbed the tentacle and smiled brightly.

Error chuckled. Such a little sweetheart.

"He's so adorable, Error." Nightmare smiles at the destroyer. "I think he gets it from you."

Error flushed brightly. Him? Adorable?

Nightmare chuckled softly at the look. "Yes, you're adorable Error. Dangerous, but adorable."

"No, actually. There's no words to describe you." Nightmare smiled at Error while Reboot played silently.

Error flushed brighter. He would have hid his face if he could. He couldn't do it with Reboot in his arms though.

"Ooo ba!" Reboot babbled and looks up at Error, cooing at him. "Ma! Maooo! Mao!"

Error smiled brightly. So adorable.

"Moo!" Reboot babbled while Nightmare felt his Soul melt.

"Stars your baby is weakening me." Nightmare said softly as he watched Reboot babble happily.

Error chuckled softly.

"samE thOugh." He agreed.

"I am dying from cuteness." Nightmare smiled at Reboot happily as the baby bones played with his tentacles. "I'm dying. You can't save me now. Your baby is too powerful~"

Error chuckled softly.

"i wOndER hOw much mORE cutE hE'll gEt." He wondered.

Reboot cooed at Error before looking around curiously. His eyes wide and bright.

"Try giving him the doll." Nightmare prompted with a smile.

Error nodded with a smile. He handed the doll to Reboot with a smile.

"hERE yOu gO, bOOts." He said softly.

Reboot looked at the doll curiously, grabbing it and poking and holding it. He didn't know what it was except it was soft.

Error smiled softly.

"that's a dOll." He explained.

"Dao!" Reboot babbled, looking at Error. He waved the doll around and giggled. "Da!"

Error smiled brightly.

"dOOlllll." He said slowly.

"Doo~aaaa'lll!" Reboot babbled before giggling happily at the weird noise.

"I'm dead." Nightmare smiled as he melted.

Error chuckled softly, a bright smile on his face.

"sO cutE." He mumbled as he felt his Soul melt.

"Doooa! Dooo~aaaal!" Reboot continued to babble with a giggle, waving the doll around.

Though Nightmare noticed how... quiet he was. He'd seen children. They were usually very loud. "Error? Does he sound kind of... quiet? To you?"

Error looked up at Nightmare.

"nOt REally. why?" He asked. Reboot was babbling quietly but that was normal, right?

"Babies aren't supposed to be this quiet." Nightmare said in slight concern. "And he's only a few months old. Two at most. I've seen and heard other babies. He's.... too quiet."

Error frowned worriedly.

"REally?" He asked, looking down at his baby. He didn't want Reboot to be sick or something... What if something would happen to his baby...? He felt tears collect in his eye sockets.

Reboot paused when he saw the tears and reached out to Error. He didn't like the feeling. He cooed at Error softly.

Nightmare frowned softly and gently wiped away the tears. "It's probably nothing serious. He's not sick, as far as I can tell."

Error held Reboot close.

"what if somEthing ElsE is wROng with him? what if my glitching affEctEd him...?" Error asked worriedly.

Reboot cooed up at Error and nuzzles into his chest. He could feel something from Error and he didn't like it

"He seems fine." Nightmare assured softly. "But if you're worried, I can kidnap a doctor to check on him."

Error looked up at Nightmare.

"i'd REally appREciatE that." He said softly.

Nightmare smiled at Error. "He'll be fine, Error. He's your son."

Error nodded a bit, cuddling his baby close.

Reboot patted Error's cheek, looking up at him curiously. He babbled at Error, holding the doll with one hand.

Error smiled softly.

"i hOpE hE'll cOntinuE tO bE happy." He said softly as he nuzzled Reboot gently.

"Ooohuuu~" Reboot cooed up at Error with a giggle.

Nightmare nodded in agreement. "Me too."

Error smiled softly and kissed Reboot's little head gently.

Nightmare smiled before his phone chimed. He looked at it and sighed. "Sorry Error. My boys need me back."

Error frowned worriedly and nodded.

"byE." He said softly.

"say byE, bOOts." He murmured.

"Ba!" Reboot cheered brightly.

Nightmare smiled and waved at Reboot. "Bye Reboot."

Error chuckled softly. Such a little sweetheart.

Nightmare stood up and made a portal, waving goodbye before stepping through.

Reboot looked at the portal in confusion, silent and confused.

Error waved after Nightmare.

"nightmaRE has tO gO takE carE Of his Own sOns." He explained with a sad smile.

Reboot turned to Error in confusion.

He started to coo at Error softly, patting his cheek. "Boo~!"

Error chuckled softly.

"such a littlE sunshinE." He murmured before nuzzling Reboot gently.

Reboot giggled and patted Error's face with more little babbles.

"hEy, bOOts. dO yOu want tO sEE thE sun?" Error asked softly. They had a garden so maybe they could go outside. It would probably be good for Reboot.

Reboot looked confused at Error but still patting his cheek happily. He still held the doll in one hand.

Error smiled softly. He rightened his shirt and held Reboot close as he stood up.

He walked to the door that led to their backyard and stepped outside.

He immediately turned around and went back to the couch, grabbing a blanket for Reboot before walking outside.

Reboot clung onto Error's shirt and looked up curiously when it was bright.

The sun was already in the sky and making it blue. It was morning so it was a bit cold but not too cold.

Reboot started at the clouds silently, hugging his doll.

Error gently swaddled Reboot in the blanket and walked to a chair. He sat down with a soft sigh.

"dO yOu likE it?" He asked with a smile.

Reboot kept staring at the sky and white clouds- it was still early so the clouds were thin.

"Oooho~" he cooed as he stared up at the sky.

Error chuckled softly.

"sky and clOuds." He said softly.

"Aaao!" Reboot cooed as he looked up brightly. "Aooo!'

"clOud." Error said slowly.

"Cooooud~" Reboot cooed up at Error before giggling.

Error smiled brightly.

"wOw. yOu did amazing, bOOts." He said softly, nuzzling Reboot gently.

Reboot smiled at Error with a giggle. He continued to coo quietly.

Error smiled.

"such a smaRt bOOts." He said softly, his eye lights sparkling softly.

"Boo~" Reboot babbled happily.

"I see you two are happy." a voice spoke.

Error flinched and looked up, his smile dropping as he held Reboot closer.

Ink was standing there while looking at Error and Reboot with a mildly disinterested look. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"yEs." Error replied with a frown. He rubbed Reboot's head a bit to calm himself down.

Reboot continued to coo at Error, bundled up in the blanket and smiling happily.

Ink nodded and looked around. "Where's Nightmare? I thought he wanted to stay with you."

Error frowned at Ink.

"hE had impORtant businEss to attEnd tO." He explained.

"Right." Ink said, not believing him. Whatever 'important business' Nightmare has is probably just corrupting AUs.

Error glared at Ink and held his baby closer.

Reboot went silent and looked at Error in confusion.

"So," Ink started. "What are you doing out here?"

Error looked down at Reboot and cuddled him gently.

"i wantEd tO shOw REbOOt thE sky." He replied simply.

"Looks like he appreciates what I create." Ink said uncaringly.

Error flinched. He held Reboot closer.

Ink didn't notice and crossed his arms. "Anyway, I came to check on you since you were busy mingling with Nightmare last night."

"i'm finE." Error replied, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I can see that." Ink said. "Do you need any baby supplies? I'm going to the store to check up on my creations to see if they're stable or not."

Error shook his head with a frown. They were doing just fine without Ink.

"Are you sure?" Ink asked again.

Error nodded. He could make any clothing Reboot needed. It wasn't hard to make toys either.

"Fine." Ink sighed softly. Error was so stubborn. "Text me in case you need anything."

Error frowned but nodded.

Ink walked away with a frustrated frown. How was he going to get through to Error? He was hell-bent on not warming up to Ink!

Ink sighed and decided to see if he can win Error over with whatever he'd find at the stores.

Reboot watched as Ink left before he cooed up at Error curious and confused.

Error smiled softly as he looked down at Reboot.

"I don't trust him." He explained.

"Ooo?" Reboot cooed at Error. He didn't understand what Error had said but he looked upset. He didn't understand.

Error nuzzled Reboot gently.

Reboot cooed up at Error with a giggle and smile. "Ma! Ba! Maaa~!"

Error smiled brightly.

"yOu'RE sO adOrablE. such a nicE jOb, bOOts." He praised softly, rubbing Reboot's head gently.

Reboot cooed brightly and smiled up at Error happily. He didn't move much thanks to the bundle but it was so nice.

"Ma~" he cooed happily.

"thanks, bOOts. yOu'RE amazing." Error replied softly. He felt so extremely happy that Reboot was saying that.

"Aaa~ Ma~" Reboot cooed up at Error brightly. He giggled softly.

Error chuckled softly.

"such a smaRt littlE babybOnEs." He praised gently. He nuzzled Reboot a bit.

"Aaa~" Reboot cooed again.

~~~

Ink opened the door and walked inside the house with a bag in hand.

"Error? Are you here?" he called.

Error winced slightly and looked up. He wished he could make the house Ink-proof...

Ink went to the living room and saw Error knitting something on the couch. But he couldn't see Reboot. "Where's the baby?"

"thERE, almOst aslEEp." Error replied with a small frown as he looked down at the small portable bed Reboot was laying in.

Reboot was quiet as he slowly drifted off, not noticing Ink. He felt full and comfortable after eating and now bundled up in a soft blanket.

Ink looked and nodded. "Ah. Okay."

He put the bag onto the kitchen counter. "I went to a bakery and got you some tarts. Muffins too. And a piece of cake. Chocolate, which I recall you enjoy?"

Error gently rubbed his baby's head. Physical contact was healthy after all.

He looked up at Ink and tried his best to look disinterested.

"thanks." He said anyways because he wasn't an asshole. His posture was tense though and he was ready to defend his little Reboot in a heartbeat.

Reboot looked at Error at the touch and yawned quietly.

Ink raised a brow at Error's behavior and decided to ignore it. "That's all for today. If.... if you want guests over, that's fine. As long as they don't cause trouble in this AU. Understand?"

Error raised a brow ridge. Why the sudden change of mind? Weird.

"alRight." He replied.

Ink nodded and turned to leave, pausing before he did. What should he say?

".... Have a nice day Error." he said before leaving through a portal.

Error looked at the portal confusedly.

What the fuck?

Reboot squirmed a bit to lean closer to Error's hand, difficult inside his blanket cocoon.

Error looked down and gently picked Reboot up, holding him close.

Reboot leaned towards Error's chest with a tiny yawn. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, close to Error.

Error smiled softly. So adorable.

He held Reboot close, momentarily forgetting his knitting as he looked at his baby's sleeping face.

Error smiled softly as he nuzzled Reboot gently.

He was glad that he had Reboot. Even if his life got a lot more difficult, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which we discover that Ink might actually have some morals.   
Proably. Maybe... Somewhere... ...   
And some hints as to who might be Reboot's dad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error - X  
Cross, Ink - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

A portal opened and Cross jumped through with a bright smile on his face. "Error! I've got news!"

Error looked up, happy to see Cross.

"yEah?" He asked.

Cross opened his mouth to speak before he realized Ink leaning against the wall. He frowned and glared at Ink.

Ink frowned as well and turned to Error.

"Do you let them barge in all the time?" he asked, clearly irritated and displeased.

"yOu baRgE in all thE timE." Error replied with a displeased frown.

"I knocked." Ink corrected.

Cross rolled his eyes at Ink and looked at Error. "Anyway, Nightmare is searching for a doctor for Reboot. We're planning on getting one specifically for infants. There's a timeline somewhere."

Error smiled at Cross.

"that's amazing. thank yOu." He replied.

Ink raised a brow as he frowned. "You're kidnapping a doctor. For your baby."

Error looked at Ink.

"yEs, i am." He replied. Why did Ink sound so doubtful?

"Why?" Ink asked. "There's doctors here that can check your child for you. For free even, with my influence."

Error raised a brow ridge.

"i'd RathER tRust thE judgEmEnt Of my fRiEnds." He replied. 

Ink rolled his eyes at Error. "You trust criminals over normal people."

Cross frowned angrily at Ink. They were criminals because it was their job.

Error glared at Ink, his eye lights blazing.

"sElf-cEntREd asshOlE." He hissed. Thankfully Reboot was asleep.

Ink glared at Error silently with red eyes before he blinked them away back to a normal blue square and yellow star. "It's easier and safer by going to a doctor in an actual hospital than kidnapping one."

Cross scowled at Ink. "Like hell we trust whatever you create specifically for Error."

Error nodded with a frown. He'd rather go to a completely random doctor.

Ink rolled his eyes at them. "Like I'd hurt a child."

Error raised his eye brow. He didn't really doubt it...

"Rather than kidnapping someone, why not have me ask a Sans to look over your baby?" Ink suggested.

Error shook his head immediately.

"aRE yOu crazy?!" He asked with a frown.

"You were going to kidnap one anyway." Ink pointed out. "And I know which timeline has a Sans that can check your baby properly."

Error frowned at Ink.

"fORgEt it." He replied with a frown.

"Yeah." Cross frowned at Ink with crossed arms. "We can find a better doctor than whomever you can bring."

"You know there's a chance they won't help you because you kidnapped them right?" Ink raised a brow. "Or lie about your baby's health and you wouldn't know the truth."

"i dOn't care. it's bEttER than what yOu havE tO OffER." Error replied.

"Stop being stubborn and endangering Reboot." Ink hissed at Error through gritted teeth. He tried to keep himself from screaming because Reboot was asleep. "You refuse a better option because of your sick sense of payback and refusing help just because it came from ME! Do you want your child to die from an illness that could have been diagnosed?!"

Error glared at Ink angrily.

"i havE absOlutEly nO REasOn tO tRust yOu, cREatOR." Error growled angrily.

"Then watch Reboot die by your hands." Ink hissed uncaringly.

Cross scowled at Ink. "Give us one reason to trust you!"

Error winced and picked Reboot up, holding him close.

"fuck yOu." He growled.

"Our truce." Ink growled out lowly, red eyes glaring at Cross. "I WILL hold on to MY end. But ERROR won't."

Error glared at Ink, his eye lights flashing in warning.

"You know it's true Error." Ink glare at the destroyer. "Why else would you be this defensive?"

"bEcausE i dOn't tRust yOu!" Error shouted, his mouth set in a tight frown.

"The feeling is mutual and yet we're forced to do it because of a truce." Ink hissed.

Reboot began to squirm at the noises and Cross rushed over to him. He looked up at Error. "I can take him to another room."

Error growled angrily.

He looked down at his baby worriedly when Reboot started squirming.

"staRs, i'm soRRy, bOOts." He apologised softly. He looked at Cross and nodded.

"gREat idea." He replied and gently handed his baby over.

"53." He whispered quietly. If anything went wrong, Cross should bolt for it with Reboot.

Cross smiled at Error as he took the baby bones, his eyes grim and understanding.

He cradled Reboot carefully and went to Error's room, glaring at Ink when he passed him.

Ink glared at Cross before looking at Error when the door closed. "Why are you being unreasonable?!"

yOu'RE bEing unREasOnablE." Error replied, feeling relatively calm. "yOu shOuld REspEct my wishEs bEcausE REbOOt is my baby. nOt yOuRs." He explained with a frown.

"Then explain why I could sense his Soul." Ink growled at Error and crossed his arms. It had been bothering him for a while. The fact that he could _sense_ Reboot's Soul.

Error felt his Soul grow cold with dread. Ink could sense Reboot?!

Oh stars, oh stars, oh stars, please no!!

Ink stared Error down silently, eyes red showing his still enraged state but calmer now.

"yOu fucking RapEd mE?!!" Error shouted, staring at Ink in shock. He hadn't believed that even Ink could stoop that low...

"What??" Ink's eyes turned into question marks in surprise. He looked at Error incredulously, like he was insane.

"Oh staRs, Oh staRs, tOOk that fuck my lifE tOO sERiOusly..." Error mumbled in distress, gripping onto his skull as tears formed in his eye sockets.

"Error." Ink said before sighing. He uncrossed his arms and looked at Error reassuringly.

"I didn't rape you Error." he said softly. "I would have remembered if I did. Besides, why would I do that? To anyone, let alone you?"

Error felt tears drip down his face.

"what... what if yOu'RE lying again..." He mumbled, his voice shaky.

"I'm not lying Error." Ink slowly and carefully approached Error, making sure not to alarm the destroyer more at this state. "I would never rape you. I would never rape anyone."

Error sobbed quietly, glitches covering his body.

"stAy AwAY§" He mumbled his voice glitching harshly.

Ink stopped his advancement immediately, staring at Error. "I didn't rape you Error. I'm not sure how I can sense Reboot either. That's why I want you to meet a real doctor."

Error only shook his head, not responding. The glitches _hurt_.

Ink decided to wait through Error's episode. There was not much he could do to help. Dream's orbs and magic could but Dream wasn't there.

Error let out a glitched sob as he fought his body to keep standing. It hurt so much. He hated it. He hated Fate. Why did they make him that way?!

His Soul felt like it was being torn apart. His skull and glitches hurt so much.

He didn't notice how hard he was trembling as error signs slowly blinded him.

Error sobbed in pain and distraught as he trembled harshly. His eye sockets were full of error signs and he suddenly went rigid, a crash report floating in front of him.

Ink sighed when he saw the icon and waited for Error to reboot. It usually took a couple of minutes and hopefully got better after that. Ink never stayed when it happened. He couldn't attack Error at this state. That was just low.

Error took longer than usual to reboot, the progress bar inching along slowly.

Ink began to think to himself as he waited for Error to come back.

Error blinked cofusedly, the error signs gone from his eye sockets. He got out his glasses and put them on to see better.

"Are you better now?" Ink asked when he saw Error move to put on glasses. Admittedly, those glasses suited him.

Error blinked at Ink confusedly.

"Where am I?" He asked with a frown.

"In the living room of your house in the AU I made for you due to our truce." Ink explained in one breath.

Error looked around for a moment to check whether the statement was true.

"Where's Reboot?" He asked with a small frown.

"In a room with Cross since our argument almost woke him up." Ink said bluntly.

"Argument?" Error asked confusedly, tilting his head a bit.

Ink sighed and started to explain what had happened and what they had been arguing about. It seemed Error forgot things after he rebooted. Interesting. But Ink was certain he'd never raped Error. He would never.

Error tilted his head confusedly.

"Alright. I won't give though. I don't want Boots to get hurt." He explained before simply leaving the room.

Ink huffed in frustration. "Fine. Guess we'll never know if he's hurt or not or how he came to be."

"Guess not." Error replied simply.

He went towards his room and opened the door.

He saw Cross on the bed, cradling Reboot gently in his arms. He looked up and saw Error.

"Are you okay?" was his first question.

"No." Error replied and walked over to Cross. He rubbed Reboot's head gently and smiled a bit.

"But you did an amazing job, Cross." He said with a smile.

"Oh..." Cross said when Error said he wasn't okay. He smiled at Error. "I did what I could."

"So.... what's the conclusion?" Cross asked curiously.

"I crashed and therefore won the argument by knockout." Error explained.

Cross snickered in surprise. "Nice one Error."

He cleared his throat after a moment. "But please don't do that. I hate it when you crash. It... hurts to watch."

"it wasn't on purpose." Error replied with a frown. He hated crashing too. It mostly hurt and it sucked.

"I know." Cross said. "But it still worries me. What... caused it? Did Ink verbally abuse you again?"

Error sighed quietly.

"he made me think he raped mE." He replied with a frown.

Cross jolted in shock before his eyes turned red with a scowl. "**What?**"

Error sighed.

"ink is rEboots fathEr..." He said with a frown.

"What??!" Cross said but stayed mindful of his volume. "Are you serious??"

Error nodded with a frown.

"thEy havE a sOul bOnd." He explained with a frown.

Cross stared at Error for a moment before looking down, guilty "I... I think Ink is right. About talking to a doctor he provides."

Error winced and looked at Cross in shock.

Please don't turn on him...

"I'm not siding with Ink." Cross immediately said, looking at Error seriously. "But think about it. If you talk to another Sans and they find out, they'll accuse YOU of raping Ink. And then, truce or not, they'll come after you and take Reboot to 'save him'."

"Not to mention the other problems that will arise. At least with Ink, they'll know to behave and not go after you or Reboot." Cross explained logically. "At this point, going with Ink is the _safest_ option. For you and your baby."

Error winced. Cross was right...

"ugh. i hatE this. fucking fatE..." He mumbled.

Cross nodded in agreement, frowning at the bed angrily. He didn't like this anymore than Error. "I wish there was another way. A safer way. But... for now, let's just play along with Ink's rules. It's between only him and the entire Multiverse."

Error nodded a bit. He sat down next to Cross and hugged him.

"i dOn't want tO lOsE my baby..." He mumbled quietly.

Cross hugged him back gently, making sure to be careful with Reboot. "We won't let you lose him. I promise. We'll fight tooth and nail for Reboot."

"thank yOu." Error said softly, cuddling into Cross a bit.

"Anything for you." Cross smiled softly at Error and looked down at Reboot, still sleeping soundly.

Error rubbed Reboot's head gently.

"guEss wE'll havE tO gO with ink's plan." He sighed quietly.

Cross nodded in agreement. He really didn't like this plan. "If it makes you feel better, we can accompany you."

"plEasE can yOu dO that?" Error requested quietly.

"Of course I can." Cross smiled at Error in reassurance. "The others will do that too."

Error sighed in relief.

"thank yOu." He said quietly.

"Anytime." Cross hugged Error gently, looking down at Reboot sleeping soundly.

Error leaned into the touch gratefully. He rubbed Reboot's head gently.

"Should I tell Ink?" Cross offered Error. He doubted Error wanted to speak to Ink after what had happened.

Error nodded slightly.

Cross nodded in understanding and stood up, walking out the room and closing the door behind him. He went to the living room to talk to Ink.

Ink was sitting on the couch with a frown.

What the actual fuck?!

"You look pissed." Cross noted as he walked towards Ink, stopping a few feet from the couch and crossing his arms as he glared at Ink.

Ink looked up with a frown.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyedly.

"I was going to tell you that Error agreed to meet your bullshit doctor." Cross snapped.

Ink glared at Cross.

"Wait, what?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"But if you continue to be like this then I guess-" Cross turned around to leave but Ink cut him off.

"No no! Wait!" Ink cut him off.

Cross stopped and looked over his shoulder to look at Ink.

"Alright. Let's go." Ink said with a frown.

Cross narrowed his eyes at Ink. "Not right now. You find a suitable Sans and then we'll talk time. Error doesn't want anyone going after him or Reboot so make sure you explain the situation to them **correctly**."

Ink frowned at Cross but nodded.

"Then we'll see you next time." Cross said dismissively before walking towards Error's room. He felt proud for talking back to Ink.

Ink stared after Cross.

Error was cuddling with his baby, nuzzling Reboot gently.

Cross walked inside and smiled at Error. "I told him. He agreed."

Error nodded with a small frown.

"i hatE him..." He mumbled.

"I do too." Cross nodded and sat on the bed. "But if there was any other way..."

Error nodded. He hugged Cross as well as he could while still holding Reboot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error's glitches disappear completely if a reboot is successful.
> 
> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error takes Reboot to the doctor Ink found. 
> 
> Or: finally a conclusion on what happened to make Error pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error - X  
Nightmare, Ink, Reboot, gang - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error fidgeted nervously as he sat in the waiting room. He was holding Reboot close, frowning worriedly.

Nightmare was sitting next to Error with the gang seated beside them, taking a whole row of seats. People knew to stay away.

Ink was standing at the back since the others wouldn't let him near Error.

Error leaned onto Nightmare a bit, hoping to calm himself down. He was so extremely anxious...

Nightmare gently rubbed Error's back to comfort him. "You'll be okay. We'll go inside with you."

"That's right." Killer nodded.

"We won't let anyone hurt you or Reboot." Dust promised.

Error nodded a bit.

Reboot cooed up at Nightmare softly, bundled up in a soft blanket in Error's arms.

Error smiled softly as he looked down at his baby.

"Ooo~" Reboot cooed up at Error happily. He smiled brightly, eyes bright and wide.

Error smiled and nuzzled Reboot gently.

Nightmare smiled happily at Reboot before it fell when the nurse called for Error and Reboot.

Error winced.

"that's us, bOOts..." He sighed as he got up.

"Oo~" Reboot cooed up at Error.

The others stood up and follow Error wordlessly. Ink walked behind them since they wouldn't let him near Error.

Killer walked inside first. If this was a trap, he didn't want Error to get hurt.

Inside the room was a Sans in a white uniform, a stethoscope around his neck sitting at a desk. There was a lot of medical equipment in the room with tons of posters related to anatomy and Soul and tips- all about babies and maternal progress.

"Alllright. You can go in." Killer announced.

Error stepped inside hesitantly.

The Sans raised a brow when Error walked in with a baby, followed by the whole Dark Sanses group.

Ink followed behind them and closed the door. He frowned at the other unwanted skeletons. "I told you it'd be crowded."

"We don't mind." Cross snapped back.

Ink rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

The resident Sans cleared his throat and looked at Error. "So, let's begin. When did you have the baby?"

"uh..." Error mumbled. "i havE nO cOncEpt Of timE." He replied.

The Sans nodded and looked at the baby. Probably about three months old?

"What's the baby's weight?" Sans asked.

Error shrugged.

"nO idEa." He replied.

Sans nodded and stood up in front of Error. "Please give him here so that I can weigh him."

Error stared at the Sans with wide eyes.

"nO way." He replied with a frown.

Sans nodded and walked towards a counter that had a weight on it. He stood beside the device. "Just put him on the basket."

Error winced and slowly walked towards it, eyeing the contraption warily as he gently put Reboot down.

Reboot stayed still, looking at Error in confusion. He looked around at the weird thing as Sans took the measurements. He picked up a measuring tape and measured the baby's height.

He went to the desk and wrote down the information.

"dOnE?" Error asked, sounding slightly nervous.

The Sans nodded. "You can pick him up now."

He went to a cabinet and pulled out a syringe. He sighed when all eyes were on him. Ink had warned him about the dark Sanses. "I need a sample of his blood. I'll be gentle, promise."

Error picked Reboot up and gently held him close, rubbing his skull gently.

He stared at the Sans with a bit of fear.

"Why would you need a sample of his blood?" Horror asked with a frown.

"It's to check if he has any physical illnesses. It's also to check how healthy he is." Sans explained patiently. "He can't have any human diseases so the chances of him needing a vaccination is low compared to humans."

Error looked at Nightmare unsurely.

"We're watching you." Nightmare warned and looked at Error reassuringly.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Sans said.

Error nodded, still frowning. He stayed where he was. If that Sans hurt his Reboot then he'd wreak havoc.

Sans slowly approached Error and stopped in front of him. "Please remove the blanket. I need access to the baby's arm."

Error held Reboot close as he unwrapped the blanket a bit.

Reboot's arms were freed from their confines.

Sans pulled out an alcohol wipe and asked Error to hold Reboot's arm still.

Error frowned but did what he was told and held Reboot's arm still.

Sans gently wiped the piece of wipe over a spot on Reboot's arm and gently pushed the needle inside the bone.

He frowned in confusion when it glitched a bit and that Reboot didn't make a sound.

Error rubbed Reboot's back genly.

After a moment, Sans drew the syringe away from the baby bones and put a small bandage where he had drawn the blood. He called a nurse and gave the blood sample to them.

"Just lie him down onto the table," Sans pointed to the padded table at the wall. "And I'll do a physical examination before we begin the Soul test. Nothing dangerous."

Error frowned worriedly. He gently put Reboot down and held his tiny hand gently.

Reboot cooed at Error brightly, unaffected by the syringe earlier.

Sans walked towards them and quickly did a physical examination, writing it down afterwards. He made sure to be gentle and careful with the baby.

Error watched the Sans carefully. He wouldn't take it lightly if his baby was hurt.

After a few minutes, Sans nodded to himself and wrote down the results. He went to a machine in the corner and turned it on, pressing a few buttons. "This is used to check the baby's Soul. To see if he's healthy or not and to see if there's any issues."

Error frowned but nodded.

Sans grabbed a scanner and put it over Reboot's ribs, taking a few minutes to scan the Soul.

Reboot only looked around curiously and held Error's finger.

Error smiled a bit and used his other hand to gently rub Renoir's head.

After a few minutes, Sans pulls the scanner away and looks at the monitor. "You can wait outside until you're called back. I need to look over the results before I come to a conclusion."

Error nodded and gently picked Reboot up.

"yOu did vERy gOOd." He praised gently.

Reboot only cooed up at Error, not understanding what he said but he liked the tone.

Nightmare opened the door and led them out. Ink waited till everyone left before glancing at Sans.

"I'll get some answers, Ink." Sans promised.

Ink nodded gratefully and walked out of the room.

Error was sitting back where he'd been sitting earlier. He cooed at Reboot with a bright smile.

Reboot cooed back, patting Error's cheek with his freed hands.

"You should bundle him back up." Nightmare advised while sitting next to Error.

Error smiled brightly, holding Reboot close.

He pouted a bit but complied. He could see that Nightmare had a point.

"sORRy, bOOts." He apologised, pulling a grimace to entertain his baby.

"Ooo~" Reboot cooed up at Error happily. He giggled softly with a bright smile.

Error smiled.

"yEs, yOu'RE a cutiE." He said happily.

"Oooh~!" Reboot cooed brightly at Error.

"yOu'RE supER cutE." Error explained with a bright smile. His eye lights were sparkling softly.

"Uuuhoo~!" Reboot cooed at Error again with a small giggle.

Error nuzzled Reboot gently.

"yOu did sO wEll, bOOts." He praised.

Reboot cooed softly, closing his eyes happily. It felt good.

Nightmare smiled down at them. "You're doing a great job Error."

Error smiled brightly.

"thank yOu." He replied.

"Oooo~" Reboot cooed brightly.

Nightmare smiled at them. "Reboot will be fine. He's smiling."

Error smiled softly.

"i hOpE yOu'RE Right." He replied.

Nightmare nodded. "Me too. Let's just hope for the best."

Error nodded in agreement.

He cuddled Reboot close as they waited for the results. It took a while until they were called again.

The others stood up and went inside before Error to make sure nothing bad was waiting for him and the baby.

Error got up and walked after them, staying close to Nightmare. He had to keep Reboot safe.

Sans was sitting at the desk with a few papers on it. He looked a bit grim.

"what's wROng?" Error asked with a worried frown. He didn't like that expression.

Sans didn't answer for a moment, only gesturing Error to sit down on the char and Ink to step closer which he latter complied.

Error hesitantly walked to the chair and sat down.

Sans looked between them for a few second before sighing. "Well, the results are in. Some were.... odd. But considering what I found out, I'm not surprised."

"After scanning Reboot's Soul, I found out that he is a fusion." Sans explained.

Error tilted his head with a confused frown.

"what is that?" He asked.

Sans looked down at the desk for a moment, seemingly collecting himself, before looking up at them.

"There's two ways monsters reproduce." Sans explained. "The most common is donating a part of the parent's Souls to create a new life. The process differs from different types of monsters."

"Fusion however.... is uncommon. But happens." Sans looked Error seriously. "Basically instead of 'donating', the Souls _combine_ to create a new Soul. A fusion."

Error looked at Ink before looking down at Reboot, trying to contain his emotions. He was scared...

"hOw...?" He asked quietly.

"It what humans call 'accidental birth'. Usually when two different Souls use a _lot_ of magic in very close proximity, it has a chance to collide and combine." Sans explained.

"maliciOus magic tOO?" Error asked weakly. He held Reboot close.

Sans nodded. "Because of the fusion, Reboot will have both your magic. But.... there's a chance it'll clash because of the polar opposite in your magic."

Error frowned worriedly.

"will hE bE Okay...?" He asked hesitantly.

"It honestly depends." Sans said grimly. "Some children are 'normal' and show no difference. But in some cases, the kid would get vivid flashbacks of their _parents'_ experiences. Mostly bad ones. It's like putting their memories onto the kid."

"Things like trauma, illnesses and memories can be passed to the kid and they'd often experience a lot of problems with it, not understanding why they're seeing their parents in another light. In your case..."

Sans sighs. "There's a chance Reboot can remember your fights. From your perspective."

Error stared at the Sans before glaring at Ink. Great.

"i dOubt it'll bE fun tO sEE ink tORtuRE mE." He mumbled.

"Or the times you've managed to 'kill' me." Ink snapped back with a glare. "Or the billions of people you slaughtered. At least I only attack _you_. The murders you committed? Reboot will see _all_ of it."

"it's bEttER than lEtting thEm cRumplE intO thE vOid, bEcausE _yOu_ cREatEd thEm." Error hissed.

"There you go again with your fucked up logic." Ink growled before Sans intervened. The Dark Sanses are looking murderous.

"No. Fighting. In. Front. Of. The. Baby." Sans gritted out angrily.

Error glared at the Sans.

"yOu alREady said that it wOuldn't mattER." He growled out.

"Continue fighting and your kid's mental health will worsen more than it will be." Sans said sternly. "Kids can develop a lot of fears and mental illnesses when they're very young. You fight, they'll learn to fear you. Not love you."

Error glared at Ink before looking at the Sans.

"alRight." He grumbled.

"You two better fix whatever problems you have." Sans said sternly with a grimace. "I know what you agreed on but it won't matter if you two get at each other's throats. _Especially_ if Reboot is around. So fix your relationship, or Reboot will grow up in about abusive and toxic environment."

Error glared at Ink.

"hE wOn't listEn tO mE thOugh. hE thinks i'm still cRazy and just disREgards EvERything i say." He explained to the Sans.

"And he won't listen to reason and snaps at me when I try to talk to him. He even ignores whatever olive branch I gave him." Ink argued.

"Both of you are at fault." Sans said bluntly with narrowed eyes in irritation.

He turned and looked at Nightmare. "Please take Reboot and wait outside with everyone else. I need to talk to these two privately and I know they'll start yelling when I do."

Error glared at the Sans.

He went to Nightmare and gently handed Reboot to him.

"We'll take care of him." Cross tried to reassure Error.

Nightmare gently cradled Reboot and looked at the Sans warningly. He gave Error a look of reassurance before leading his group outside.

The door closed behind them, leaving Ink and Error alone with the doctor.

Error eyed Ink warily, unconsciously shifting into a defensive position.

Ink pointedly turned away from Error, glaring at the wall.

Sans watched them for a moment before sighs, rubbing his skull with two fingers. "You clearly need to go to therapy if you ever want this to work out."

Error raised a brow ridge at the Sans.

"nicE idEa but ink's stubbORn as fuck." He replied.

"Look in the mirror and then talk to me." Ink says with a frown.

"You're both stubborn." Sans said with an irritated frown. "The best I could do is check Reboot physically. Mentally however, I can recommend him to Papyrus if it ever comes to it. As for you two."

Sans pulled out a file from his drawer and slid it in front of them. It was the information they would need on the treatment the hospital provides. "Asgore helps with marital issues while Toriel is the head doctor. It's best if you come meet them twice a month to work though this if you want Reboot to have a happy childhood."

Error glared at Ink.

He sighed but nodded in agreement. Anything to keep Reboot safe.

Ink took the file and looked at the information, reading it slowly to understand what it offered.

"If you agree I'll write a prescription for you to have an appointment with them." Sans says. "But you'll have to leave Reboot behind during these appointments."

"makEs sEnsE." Error replied quietly. "i'm suRE nightmaRE can watch him." He hummed. That way he could be sure his baby was safe.

Sans nodded. "You can talk to them about the times you can meet."

Error nodded in agreement. He was free all the time.

Ink nodded after reading the file. "Sounds good."

He handed it back to Sans who nodded. "You can leave now while I write a prescription."

Error nodded in agreement.

"wE havE tO wait OutsidE again?" He asked.

Sans nods. "Yes. The nurse will call you to the counter with the prescription."

"Okay." Error replied.

Ink stood up and walked out the door. "Thanks Sans."

Error hesitantly followed Ink. Oh, how he hated him...

Killer looked up when Error walks out, Reboot quietly fussing in his arms. He smiled guiltily. "He's hungry."

Error smiled softly as he walked to Killer. He gently picked up Reboot.

"thanks fOR taking caRE Of him." He said softly.

"You're welcome." Killer smiled at Error.

Reboot fussed quietly, turning towards Error and begging for food.

Error nuzzled Reboot gently.

"sORRy, bOOts. i'm nOt gOing tO dO that in fROnt Of ink." He said sadly.

Reboot fussed at Error sadly, whining softly. He tried to nuzzle towards Error's chest for milk.

Error frowned worriedly.

"hEy nightmaRE, cOuld yOu plEasE ask sOmEOnE if thERE's a tOilEt hERE?" He requested.

Nightmare nodded and stands up, walking to the counter to ask the nurse.

"There's a feeding area for breastfeeding." the nurse said. "Down the hall, to the right. There should be a sign that says breastfeeding area."

Nightmare nodded and went to them and told Error what the nurse had told him.

"thERE is? that's nicE." Error replied with a smile. "thanks." He added before walking there.

Nightmare followed Error. He didn't want anyone to hurt him and Reboot while they were vulnerable.

Error held Reboot gently, smiling at Nightmare when he noticed that he was following them.

They reached the door that had a symbol of a woman holding a baby.

He walked inside and saw a roomy room that has a plush soft seat around two of the walls, a changing station and air conditioning.

"OOOh! it's REally nicE." Error said with a bright smile. He waited until the door was closed and took off his shirt, shifting Reboot to feed him better.

Nightmare nodded in agreement and waited outside the room. He'd make sure no one could walk inside without making sure that they had no bad intentions.

Reboot cooed up at Error sadly, nuzzling near his chest for milk.

Error nodded with a small smile.

"thERE yOu gO, bOOts." He said softly.

Reboot's mouth latched onto a nipple and he began to suck, immediately calming down as he fed. His eyes slowly closed as he suckled Error's tit.

Error smiled softly.

"gOOd jOb, rEbOOt." He praised softly.

Reboot continued to feed silently, slowly falling asleep. His suckling kept going, despite slowing down as he got sleepy.

Error rubbed his baby's head gently.

"i'll dO my bEst tO kEEp yOu safE." He promised gently. "EvEn if it mEans that i havE tO put mysElf and my mEntal hEalth in dangER."

Reboot only blinked tiredly as he suckled.

Eventually he pulled away with a yawn.

Error smiled softly.

"i lOvE yOu." He said softly as he put a handkerchief on his shoulder. He gently shifted Reboot and patted his back as gently as possible.

After a minute, Reboot burped softly and yawned again. He closed his eyes tiredly and drifted off to sleep.

Error smiled. He threw away the handkerchief and put his shirt back on, hugging Reboot close.

Reboot was now silent as he drifted to sleep.

Error smiled. He nuzzled Reboot gently as he stepped outside.

Nightmare turned his skull to look at Error when he came out. "Everything okay?"

Error nodded with a smile.

Nightmare nodded and looked at Reboot, smiling softly. "He's so adorable. I just wish he'd be okay."

"yEah." Error agreed. He wished for that too.

"Let's go then." Nightmare said softly and turned around. "I haven't heard any screaming yet so I believe my boys are behaving."

Error smiled softly.

"i think sO tOO." He agreed.

Nightmare led Error back to the waiting area and saw the entire gang glaring at Ink silently in an uncomfortable stare down.

"Well, at least they didn't fight." Nightmare said.

Error nodded in agreement as he held Reboot close.

The nurse at the counter called for Error and Ink, watching the Sanses warily for any hostile movement.

Error sighed and went to the counter.

Ink followed him, ignoring the glare directed to towards him from the Dark Sanses.

The nurse smiled at them and handed them a slip each. "Here's the prescription. Also, Sans asked if you can stop by next month for him to examine your child?"

Error nodded a bit.

"whEn Exactly?" He asked with a small frown.

"Well he's free on the 16th, 17th, 20th and 27th." The nurse informs.

Error hummed in thought. The sooner the better, right?

"Sixteenth please." He replied.

The nurse nodded. She looked up at them. "Can you come in at 9am?"

"suRE." Error replied.

The nurse nodded and wrote down the appointment for Error's baby. Ink paid with a credit card.

"That's all. Thank you for visiting." The nurse smiled at them.

Error nodded and held Reboot close as he walked away.

This whole thing had been so confusing...

Ink walked with him.

"I should leave." he said and turned to Error. "You can go back to the AU by yourself right?"

Error nodded in response. He went to Nightmare and the others.

"dOnE." He announced.

Nightmare smiled at Error and Killer opened a portal.

"How does chocolate cake sound?" Nightmare asked Error.

Cross was happy to hear the word chocolate.

Error smiled brightly.

"amazing." He replied. He loved chocolate.

He held Reboot close as he stepped through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the doctor's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error - X  
Nightmare, gang - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare walked through the portal towards the AU. He turned to Error. "I'll be back while I grab the cake okay?"

Nightmare opened another portal and jumped through.

Killer turned to Error. "Why don't you go put Reboot to bed? If you want."

Error smiled.

"gREat idEa." He replied with a smile. He walked to the crib that he'd moved to the living room and gently placed Reboot down.

Reboot relaxed and snuggled into the warm bed happily.

Horror smiled down at Reboot. "He's adorable. I'm... sorry about his... y'know."

Error smiled at his baby. So cute.

"it's alRight. yOu'RE nOt at fault." He replied.

Horror nodded. "Still..."

"I'm just wondering how it happened." Dust said, leaning against the wall while playing with his knife, thinking. "Fusion.... combining magic.... but you've been fighting for so long. Why did it happen _now_?"

Error frowned.

"i havE nO idEa." He replied.

"What did you do different prior Reboot's birth?" Dust asked Error.

Error frowned.

Dust nodded and looked down at his knife. He'd had to ask Ink then. Not that he wanted but he had to.

Error looked at Dust with a bit of curiosity.

~~~

Cross stared at the cake longingly as Nightmare cut it. He tried to snatch a piece.

Nightmare gently batted the hand away with a tentacle as he cut the cake into even slices using a knife. His eyes trained on the cake. "No. Later."

"Aw..." Cross whined softly.

"Please Nightmare?" He asked with a small pout.

"If you wait a little longer you'll get the latest piece." Nightmare bargained with Cross.

"Alright, dad." Cross sighed. He had wanted a piece now. It looked so delicious.

Nightmare flushed slightly in surprise but didn't show it, except for the faintest hint of a smile.

"Good boy." he praised Cross, using a tentacle to gently rub his skull.

Cross leaned into the touch a bit, smiling slightly.

Nightmare quickly finished up and grabbed a plate, giving Cross the largest piece of cake.

He put a slice of cake on each plate to give everyone else.

Cross smiled brightly and took the plate.

"Thanks!" He cheered happily.

"You're welcome." Nightmare said and carried the rest of the plates with his tentacles. He walked towards the living room and handed everyone a plate.

Cross walked after Nightmare, eating his chocolate cake piece happily.

So good!

Error looked up when he saw the cake.

"wOw." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Nightmare." Killer said as he took the slice of cake.

"Thank you." Horror said with a smile.

Nightmare smiled at them. "You're welcome."

He turned to Error. "Looks delicious?"

Error nodded enthusiastically.

"absOlutEly." He replied.

"Then eat up." Nightmare smiled at Error. "I'll watch over Reboot while you enjoy your treat. You deserve it after being so brave today."

"Very brave!" Horror agreed.

"thank yOu." Error replied with a smile. He took a bite and hummed at the deliciousness.

"Of course." Nightmare said happily. He was always happy to help Error with anything.

Error smiled brightly.

"it's sO gOOd." He said softly.

"I'm glad." Nightmare smiled at Error. "It's from SugarTale and they make the best desserts."

"Their whole culture is based around it." Killer said while eating a piece from the cake. "They have to be good at it."

Error smiled.

"i REally want tO visit it." He said before sighing. That wouldn't work because of Ink...

"We can take you there." Nightmare said. "There's rarely any SugarTale AUs. The whole thing is only about ten of fifteen. So there's no reason for it to be destroyed. Nor any reason they would treat you with hostility."

Error looked up at Nightmare.

"i hOpE yOu'RE Right." He replied.

"They haven't hurt any of us." Nightmare said with a shrug. "There's a good amount of frustration- probably from failed cooking- that I can teleport there."

Error chuckled softly.

"it sOunds REally cOOl." He replied.

"You could get a toothache just by smelling!" Cross smiled happily.

"A reason why I force you to brush your teeth afterwards." Nightmare said sternly. "Like I'm going to let you get toothache."

Error chuckled softly. He hoped he wouldn't get a toothache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink tries to spend some time with Reboot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error - X  
Ink, Nightmare - Sky  
Reboot - both  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Ink walked inside the living room and saw Error, Nightmare and Reboot. Had everyone else gone home already?

That was fine with him. Less assholes.

Error was cuddling Reboot gently when he suddenly felt a very familiar aura.

He looked up and frowned at Ink.

What did he want?

Nightmare looked up and frowned at Ink.

Ink rolled his eyes at them at the reaction. "Calm down. I just want to spend time with Reboot."

Error glared at Ink and held Reboot protectively.

"dEfinitEly nOt." He replied.

Ink rolled his eyes again at the negative reaction. As if he hadn't expected that to happen. "He's my kid too. And Sans already said we should 'fix our problems' if we want Reboot to grow up properly."

"that's why wE havE tO gO tO thERapy." Error replied.

"It won't make a difference if you refused to cooperate." Ink countered.

Nightmare looked at Error, not knowing whether he should intervene or not since Error could handle himself. But Nightmare didn't want to fight with Ink, especially with Error and Reboot at risk.

"i dOn't tRust yOu. at all. thERE's nO way i'll tRust yOu with REbOOt." Error replied with a frown.

"Then watch me." Ink said. Seriously, it was not that hard. "Watch me while I interact with Reboot. You can stop me any time if you think I'm hurting him."

Error frowned at Ink and glanced over at Nightmare.

He absolutely hated the idea but if he had Nightmare as backup...

"I'll make sure he won't have the chance." Nightmare promised, understanding the look in Error's eyes. But reluctantly, Ink was right. They needed to compromise, for Reboot's health.

Error nodded slightly.

"alRight. dOn't tRy anything stupid." He warned.

"You act as if I would eat your child." Ink said as he approached Error slowly.

He looked down at Reboot and his face softened a bit when Reboot looked up at him with big wide eyes.

Error rubbed Reboot's skull gently, eyeing Ink warily.

What was he hoping to achieve?

Ink smiled down at Reboot. "Hey little guy. You look so amazing. Unique."

Reboot didn't understand but he liked the tone and cooed up at Ink softly.

Ink smiled wider, his eyes turning into a star and a heart. "You're so cute. And very happy too."

Reboot cooed at Ink.

"Yes you are little one. Yes you are." Ink praised with a happy smile.

Error watched Ink warily.

Nightmare raised a brow ridge as he looked at Ink. What was he even doing?

Reboot kept cooing up at Ink who just smiled and cooed back. He honestly enjoyed babies like Reboot. They were so pure and had the chance to grow up great. The choices they'd make would dictate their life.

Plus, they were too adorable. He hoped Reboot would be okay.

Error frowned slightly as he watched Reboot. If he was that okay with any stranger then he'd have a problem sooner or later.

Ink looked at Error. "Can I hold him?"

Error winced.

He reluctantly handed Reboot to Ink.

Reboot blinked curiously, looking up at Ink.

Ink gently took Reboot and cradled him gently with a smile. "Hey little guy. You're light. Surprisingly."

Reboot cooed softly and reached a small hand up to Ink.

Error frowned worriedly.

Ink smiled slightly at the baby and gently used a finger to touch Reboot's cheek. The other was so cute.

Reboot cooed happily and grabbed Ink's finger, holding it tightly.

Ink smiled wider and gently wriggled his finger to play with the little baby bones. So adorable.

Reboot giggled happily, cooing up at Ink.

Error frowned. He looked at his hand when he felt a tentacle wrap around it and looked up at Nightmare.

He walked to him and hugged him for comfort.

Ink gently nuzzled Reboot. His Soul humming happily as well as Reboot's Soul.

Reboot giggled happily and reached up to pat Ink's face a bit.

Ink smiled wider. "You are so cute."

Reboot cooed softly, his Soul humming happily.

~~~

Reboot started fussing a bit, squirming in Ink's hold.

Error was up in less than a second and went to his baby.

Ink looked confused but handed Reboot to Error. He hadn't done anything wrong. "What's wrong with him?"

"hE's hungRy." Error replied simply, taking Reboot out of the room.

Ink looked towards Error before he sighed in annoyance. Of course he couldn't have more than a few minutes with Reboot.

Nightmare watched Ink with a frown. He got up and walked after Error.

Ink huffed when he saw Nightmare leave to Error and crossed his arms with a scowl. Of course Nightmare could be with Reboot. He was the one Error "trusted".

Error looked up when Nightmare walked inside his room and smiled softly. He was glad that Nightmare was there to protect him.

"Are you okay?" Nightmare asked Error softly. "You were upset earlier when Ink held Reboot."

Error sighed softly.

"i was scaREd." He admitted quietly.

Nightmare nodded. "Understandable. You can't trust Ink. He's hurt you too much."

Error nodded in agreement. He held Reboot close and nuzzled him gently as his baby fed happily.

"I know Ink is the dad but you can say that you don't want him in your life." Nightmare said gently to Error.

"i alREady did. hE dOEsn't listEn." Error replied with a small frown. "appaREntly hE thinks that his mERE pREsEncE is such a fucking gift that EvERyOnE nEEds tO bE gRacEd by it."

Nightmare frowned and crossed his arms in irritation. "I really don't like him being with you. He's toxic."

Error nodded in agreement.

"i knOw. just sEEing him makEs mE ExtREmEly waRy, almOst anxiOus." He replied as he cared for Reboot.

"i mEan, hE did abusE mE fOR a fEw cEntuRiEs." He added with a frown.

Nightmare nodded. "Understandable. We'll be right here in case he'll try that again. We won't let anything happen to you and Rebooot."

"thank yOu." Error replied quietly, relaxing a bit.

He looked down at Reboot and cuddled him close.

"Anything for a friend." Nightmare smiles at Error.

Error smiled softly.

"yOu'RE amazing." He replied.

Nightmare shrugged. "I try."

Error smiled. Nightmare was truly awesome.

"i'm glad I havE yOu and thE gang." He said softly.

"We're happy to have your back." Nightmare smiled at Error. "After all, we're the 'bad Sanses'. We need to stick together."

Error smiled softly. He held Reboot gently.

"dO yOu think bOOts can jOin OuR REigns?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Of course he can." Nightmare chuckled softly. "He's your child. Meaning he's one of us."

Error smiled softly, his eye lights shining brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some AUs need to be destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error was holding Reboot gently, cuddling him happily when the pain suddenly started.

He flinched, his eye lights trembling in pain.

The balance...

Reboot looked up at Error in confusion, eyes wide and staring.

Nightmare frowned worriedly. "Do you need to go?"

Error nodded quickly and handed Reboot to Nightmare as gently as he could while still shaking harshly.

"sORRy, bOOts." He said quietly and opened a portal. He stumbled through and started working.

Nightmare gently held Reboot as the baby looked at Error sadly and whimpered as he reached out towards Error. Where was he going?

"Maa." Reboot said sadly.

~~~

Error summoned his gasterblasters and shot them at the inhibitants of the AU.

A bright portal opened and Ink ran out looking pissed.

"Why did you leave Reboot alone?!!" He screamed at Error.

Error didn't pause, his eye lights still trembling slightly.

Two AUs down, five more to go.

Ink growled angrily and stalked towards Error.

"ERROR!!!" He screamed loudly.

Error flinched and looked up.

"whAt?" He asked, his voice glitching harshly.

"Why did you leave Reboot alone!?" Ink yelled angrily. "He's just a baby! You're not supposed to leave him alone!"

Error flinched.

"I dIdn't lEAvE hIm AlOnE." He defended. "nIghtmArE Is wIth hIM."

Ink growled. "You left him with NIGHTMARE?!! You should be the one taking care of him!!"

Error stared down at Ink, shivering slightly at the verbal onslaught.

"b.. bUt I hAvE tO prOtEct thE mUltIvErsE..." He said quietly.

Ink growled angrily at Error, his eye turning into red X's. "Stop giving me that excuse! You are being a terrible parent! Where is Reboot! If you can't take care of him I might as well look after him while you're doing, whatever it is you're doing!"

Error flinched back. He knew that expression way too well...

"Well?!!" Ink yelled impatiently when Error didn't say anything. "Where's Reboot?!!"

Error felt tears collect in his eye sockets as he turned away.

"hE*s wIth nIghtmArE..." He said quietly, his voice glitching painfully.

"Where?" Ink hissed lowly at Error.

Error only shook his head in response. He wouldn't tell Ink.

Partly because he wasn't sure if Nightmare was at the hideout with Reboot.

"Tell me now." Ink said while gritting his teeth, walking towards Error. "Before you put your child in more danger."

Error took a step back, chaos still raging around them.

He tripped over some rubble and grunted in pain as he fell, staring up at Ink fearfully.

Ink watched Error for a minute before he forced himself to close his eyes to calm himself.

He opened his eyes and they were back to normal.

"Fine." He said calmly. He turned around and went to leave. "I'll find him myself. Go continue whatever you want."

Error stared up at Ink fearfully, his body trembling harshly.

He looked after him and slowly got up when he was sure he was gone.

He pulled out his phone and texted Nightmare.

"out of thw hide out. noe."

(his hands are shaking that's why there's errors)

"Okay. I'll make sure Reboot will be safe." Nightmare texted back.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"no" Error texted back, wiping away his tears. He was so terrified...

"Come here." Nightmare texted. "I'll have chocolate milk ready."

Error didn't reply. He simply opened a portal underneath himself.

He made his magic search for Nightmare and where he was.

Error staggered slightly when he landed, looking completely exhausted.

Nightmare gently hands Reboot to Killer and rushed towards Error. He kneeled in front of Error and hushed him softly.

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed softly. "You're safe now. You're safe. Your baby is safe."

Error hugged Nightmare and started sobbing quietly.

Nightmare gently rubbed Error's back to comfort him. "Shh... shh.... it's okay. You're okay now. I'm right here. It's okay."

Error buried his face in Nightmare's jacket, crying quietly.

He was so scared... His Soul pulsed painfully, all the dread and fear he felt making it speed up.

Nightmare continued to comfort Error as best as he could. Error was so terrified. What had happened? What could scare Error this badly-

Ink.

Nightmare frowned and gently hushed Error. "It's okay. He won't find you here. It's safe."

Error sobbed quietly and shook his head.

Ink would always find him. He'd always make his life hell. He'd always hurt him.

"It's okay. It's okay." Nightmare said. "I'm here now. I won't let him touch you or hurt you. I promise."

Error sniffed quietly and looked up at Nightmare. He looked so broken, his eye lights slightly hazy with pain.

Nightmare frowns say and went wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Shh.... Do you want some hot chocolate?"

Error nodded a bit in response.

Nightmare nodded to show that he understood. He was about to stand up when Cross came with the mug of hot chocolate and handed it to Error with a soft smile.

"Here you go, Error." Cross said softly.

Error nodded thankfully. He took the cup shakily.

Nightmare continued to comfort him, gently rubbing Error's back.

Error slowly relaxed.

Nightmare smiled down at Error. "Reboot has been babbling for you all day."

Error looked at Nightmare.

"nOt dOnE yEt..." He mumbled quietly. He wanted to cuddle with Reboot but he was only half done.

Nightmare nodded in understanding. "You can cuddle him later once you're done. He's sleepy anyway."

Error nodded a small bit.

He stood up slowly.

Nightmare smiles at Error. "Good luck."

Error nodded and opened a portal, disappearing into it.

~~~

Error stumbled through a portal back to where he thought Reboot would be. The others had helped him with a few AUs.

He collapsed, not having enough energy left to hold himself up.

The last thing he saw when everything went black was Nightmare rushing towards him in concern.

~~~

Error slowly woke up, his head pulsing a bit in pain. His Soul was hurting a bit. Same as ever.

He turned to his side and saw Reboot sleeping next to him on the bed, close to him.

Error smiled hesitantly, his Soul slowly calming down.

He rubbed Reboot's skull gently.

Reboot sleepily leaned into the touch and curled closer to Error.

Error smiled and hugged Reboot gently.

"yOu'vE alREady gROwn sO much." He hummed softly.

Reboot continued to sleep soundly.

A few minutes later, Nightmare walked in and smiled at Error. "Feeling better?"

Error looked up at Nightmare with a soft smile.

"yEah." He agreed.

Nightmare smiled at Error. "Do you want anything?"

"cuddlEs?" Error requested softly.

"With the gang?" Nightmare asked with a smile. "I'm sure Cross would love to make a nest for cuddles."

Error smiled softly.

"i'd lOvE that." He said quietly.

Nightmare smiled wider. "I'll go tell the others."

He walked off and informed the gang. They were very enthusiastic.

Error smiled and slowly sat up, feeling a small bit dizzy.

He picked up Reboot and cuddled him close.

Reboot sleepily cuddled closer to Error with a quiet mumble.

Error smiled, his eye lights glowing softly with joy.

Five minutes later Cross looked inside with a smile. "It's ready."

Error smiled and nodded.

He got up and held Reboot close, walking after Cross.

Cross led Error happily towards the living room where a gigantic nest of pillows and blankets was.

Error smiled brightly and sat down on the pillows, holding Reboot close.

The gang immediately went around and hugged Error happily and gently, comforting him as much as possible.

Nightmare walked towards them to with a book in hand. "How about a story instead of a movie?"

Error smiled softly.

"that sOunds nicE." He replied quietly, relaxing slowly.

Nightmare smiled and sat down, opening the book and starting to read softly.

Error watched Nightmare with a smile, relaxing as he listened to the story. He cuddled Reboot close.

The gang listened contently, hugging Error with a smile 

Error relaxed easily, leaning into the touch. He was so happy that the gang and Nightmare were there to support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error fiddled with his hoodie strings anxiously as he waited for Ink to come in.

He hadn't seen him since Ink had shouted at him in the AU he'd destroyed and he didn't want to see him now either.

A few seconds later, Ink opened the door and walked in. He saw Error, glared and scoffed before sitting down next to him on a chair. He was still angry about Error destroying another AU for no reason. He was clearly delusional! Why had he made that stupid truce?!!

Error kept staring at the floor, completely silent. He stiffened when Ink came too close to him. He didn't want to be anywhere near the other.

Asgore frowned slightly before smiling.

"I'm glad you two could come today." He told them.

Ink frowned but held back any venom he wanted to scream at Error. 

"Thanks for agreeing to meet." He said but he was still visibly irritated.

Asgore nodded.

"Let's start easy." He hummed. "I want you to explain to me how you see each other in one word."

Error continued staring at the ground.

Ink frowned deeper as his eyes turned red. He REALLY wanted to call him all kinds of names. But to choose one? "Insane."

Error flinched and turned to stare at the wall instead.

He wasn't insane. He really wasn't. He wasn't insane...

Asgore frowned. He didn't think he'd get an answer from Error anytime soon.

"Why do you think that?" He asked gently.

Ink huffed and looked away angrily. " Why wouldn't I? The first time I met him he was destroying everything and laughing! And those eyes were nothing short of insane as he killed everyone! He didn't care about the blood and dust on him! I asked why and he just said that 'all mistakes must he destroyed'! I TRIED to talk to him for YEARS! And he just laughed and killed!"

He scoffed. "Not to mention how he claimed that he 'needed' to destroy MY hard work! I TRIED to be sensible and talk to him but he WON'T. LISTEN!"

Error started trembling.

He had been insane. He wasn't insane anymore.

He flinched and felt tears collect in his eye sockets. He quickly wiped them away, sniffing quietly.

He really wasn't insane anymore...

Asgore frowned as he listened to Ink.

He was about to reply when he heard Error sniff. He looked like he was doing his best to hold back his tears.

Ink stilled when he heard the sniff and shut his mouth firmly, looking away while gritting his teeth to try and ignore it. He couldn't sympathize with Error. This was just to make Error understand that he needed to be rational if he wanted to take care of a baby. Nothing more.

"I'm nOt InsAnE...." Error mumbled, his voice glitching harshly. It hurt.

Asgore frowned.

"Do you need a break?" He asked gently.

Ink rolled his eyes but kept silent. He wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. No need to hurt Error more.

Asgore glanced at Ink. He seemed to care about Error only a small bit. There was still hope.

"Ink Is UnrEAsOnAblE..." Error mumbled, wiping away his tears. "hE dOEsn't lIstEn..." He added quietly.

Ink growled angrily at that but didn't say anything. He wanted to. Oh, he really wanted to. But making Error cry wouldn't progress anything.

Error flinched at the growl.

"I'm here to make sure you will both listen." Asgore said gently.

"Sure." Ink said but again, he wanted to say more. He didn't want to say it.

"Alright." Asgore said. "Why did you not answer Ink's questions when you first met him?" He asked Error.

Error winced.

"i.. i... was in pain... i cOuldn't think pROpERly." He mumbled quietly.

'Couldn't think.' Ink rolled his eyes silently. 'Insanity can do that to you.'

Asgore nodded at Error, waiting for him to elaborate.

Error frowned as he stared at the floor.

"sOmEOnE huRt mE and.. scREamEd at mE... tOld mE my jOb was tO dEstROy univERsEs, kEEp thE balancE..." He mumbled quietly.

Ink blinked and turned slightly to listen better. Someone? Had hurt him?

He narrowed his eyes. Where was the proof? And who would hurt him?

Asgore frowned worriedly.

"Who did that?" He asked gently.

"a pERsOn callEd fatE..." Error mumbled quietly, staring at the floor.

Ink felt a chill but he refused to believe it. That couldn't be true.

"Oh yeah? Can you prove it?" He asked but he felt cold inside. Why did that name make him so scared?

Error looked over at Ink and thought for a moment. Asgore would keep him safe and he was immortal anyway.

He pulled out his Soul with a small frown and showed it to Ink.

It was a mangled mess, barely holding together. Blue strings, brighter than Error's were squeezing the different parts together, desperately trying to keep the Soul from shattering.

Ink stared at the Soul for a moment, cold and still.

He then looked down, lifted his shirt and pulled out his own Soul.

It was a rainbow Soul. Always changing colour gradiently.

With bright red strings wrapped around it like chains. It faded into nothing and appeared like a neon sign. Like a pulse.

Error frowned.

"yOu tOO, huh..." He mumbled quietly as he stared at Ink's Soul.

"I never really knew who did this." Ink looked away with a frown, staring at the wall. "It doesn't hurt but it gets really uncomfortable when I don't create anything. Like an itch. It won't go away no matter what I did to get it off."

"bE happy that it's just an itch..." Error mumbled quietly.

"minE gEts squEEzEd whEn i dOn't dEstROy." He said softly, staring at his Soul with a frown.

Asgore was only staring at the two of them shockedly.

Ink rolled his eyes. "Like it was easier than dealing with a itch on your Soul. You can't even scratch it. I tried and it hurt. I did that... sometimes. When it gets too much."

The strings glowed and slowly started syncing.

Error stared at his Soul confusedly before looking over at Ink's Soul.

Ink looked at the ground.

He refused to look at Error. He didn't know what to say. "I.... It hurts when you destroy by the way. My Soul. It burns."

He slid a finger under a string to show a deep black burn mark under it. The string was loose but still firm.

Error winced.

"i'm sORRy..." He mumbled quietly, feeling guilty. He didn't want anyone to suffer.

Ink frowned softly.

"You really didn't know." He stated softly instead of asking.

Error stared at the floor.

"it huRts a lOt whEn thERE's tOO many..." He mumbled.

"I didn't know. And honestly, I didn't believe you." Ink said softly as he looked away, the strings kept pulsing in slow sync. "You were really insane when I found you. You were years later. I just... gave up. You hurt me and I thought you knew because you kept doing it and saying that my creations are useless. And.... You actually destroyed the few AUs I worked hard to make."

Error stared at the floor, feeling tears sting in his eyes.

"i'm sORRy..." He mumbled.

Ink hesitated before speaking softly. "I.... I'm sorry to."

SNAP

Error looked up at Ink.

He... He'd... He'd apologised. Wow.

He winced at the snap.

Ink winced and looked at his Soul.

Both their Souls had one string snapped off and floating to the floor before it fizzled and disappeared.

Error stared at his Soul.

That string had been holding his Soul together...

He shivered slightly as he stared at his Soul. It... didn't shatter.

Instead the strings that were still around it constricted harshly, making him choke in pain.

Ink jumped and looked shock at Error and slight fear. But then a white whisp came from his Soul and went to Error's.

It absorbed into his Soul and healed Soul slightly.

Error was breathing heavily, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he tried to calm down. It had hurt so much...

Ink looked at Error worriedly but he didn't know what to do.

"didn't think it cOuld gEt wORsE..." Error mumbled.

Asgore was only staring at them, speechless.

"Gets worse?" Ink asked.

"it's nOt that bad nORmally. just whEn i ignORE it OR yOu fight mE." Error explained quietly. "thEy dOn't want mE tO huRt yOu."

Ink looked away.

Error placed his Soul back where it belonged with a frown.

Ink did the same to his Soul.

Asgore was still staring at them silently before he cleared his throat.

"That... was an awful lot of progress..." He mumbled amazedly.

Ink looked at Asgore in confusion. "Really?"

Asgore nodded in agreement.

"I didn't think so." Ink looked away with a frown.

"Awesome progress." Asgore replied, sounding surprised.

"You did well."

Ink glanced at Error.

Error was staring down at his hands which were shivering in distraught.

He hated all the pain he had to go through.

"You two should go home." Asgore said softly.

Ink nodded and stood up. "Sure."

Error slowly stood up, feeling a bit light-headed.

Asgore watched him worriedly.

"Please accompany Error home." He requested.

Ink hesitated and looked away. "I can't touch him. He has... He can't be touched."

Asgore frowned.

"Alright. Please just make sure that he gets there safely." He corrected himself.

"I'll try." Ink frowned and looked away. "Or... He has friends."

Asgore sighed.

"You two have a lot to talk about. Just take him home." He explained bluntly.

"I'll try. Come on Error. I'm sure the others will beat my ass if I don't get you at the house soon." Ink says and he opens the door.

Error slowly walked after Ink, staring at the floor with a frown.

Ink led Error out the door and stopped by the counter to give them their card and to book another appointment.

"What time are you free?" Ink asked Error.

"anytimE..." Error mumbled, sounding exhausted.

Ink nodded and told the receptionist a date and time. He handed Error the card with the date.

Error looked up briefly to take the card and put it into his pocket.

Ink walked out the door and opened a portal. He let Error walk through first.

Error slowly stepped through.

Ink stepped through and looked at the house. He turned to Error. "Want some food?"

Error only shook his head. He wasn't hungry.

"Alright. Go inside. I'll go back home." Ink said.

Error didn't answer. He opened the door and went inside.

Ink sighed and left through a portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	18. Important Update

Hey everyone. So, I'm not one for updates. (Sky). To me, unless it's really important, I don't post updates. But, this is important. So, here's the gist.

At google play store, there is an App called “Fanfic Pocket Archive Library (Unofficial)” made by ‘Simple Soft Alliance’

This fic knowingly rips hundreds of A03 fics to it’s app and doesn’t mention it to the authors.

Look, while we don't do this for money, and I personally don't care about it that much, it's just....I dunno. Kinda shitty that someone takes someone else's hard work and profits off it while the authors just sit there and starve. It's cheating. It's not easy to write stories. It takes a lot of time, effort and so much brain power to make a single chapter. Whether it is only 100 words long or 5000. 

But it's not just me. It's a lot of writers who's hard work is being used by other people to gain easy money. Their hard work, blood sweat and tears, used to make other people rich. I don't know what their intentions are, but they shouldn't take someone else's work without telling them. 

So Please, if you can, please report the app. For our fics and the millions of others. 

Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error does some introspection and realises something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error closed the door behind him and leaned against it, starting to sob quietly. It had all been way too much for him...

Nightmare looked up from the couch, Reboot in his arms, and his expression turned into worry. He stood up and kneeled next to Error, hushing him softly to calm him.

Error squeezed his eye sockets shut as he sobbed, curling in on himself slightly.

"Shh... shh it's okay. What's wrong? Did he hurt You?" Nightmare asked.

Error only shook his head as he cried.

Nightmare hugged Error gently with one arm.

Error leaned into the touch, sobbing in distraught. This whole day had been too much for him.

"Do you need anything?" Nightmare asked softly.

Error didn't answer, just trying to suck up all the comfort like a sponge.

Nightmare used his tentacles to comfort Error as much as he could. Error looked like he needed it.

Error relaxed slowly, nearly taking half an hour to stop crying.

He wiped away his tears.

"sORRy..." He mumbled. "just tOO much..."

"Its okay. I understand." Nightmare said gently. "Do you want to talk about It?"

Error nodded hesitantly.

"ink... hE listEnEd and... apOlOgisEd..." He mumbled.

Nightmare blinked at Error. "Are... really?"

Error nodded.

"hE dEmandEd pROOf sO i pullEd my sOul Out. hE's gOt fatE's stRings On tOO." He explained.

Nightmare's eyes widened. "Are you sure? He has strings too?"

Error nodded in reply.

"i'm suRE." He said quietly.

Nightmare looked down, seeing a sleeping Reboot in his arms. "So.. what now?"

Error shrugged slightly before gently rubbing Reboot's skull.

Nightmare hands Reboot to Error.

"Do you trust him? At all?" He asked hesitantly. Ink had still hurt Error so much…

Error held Reboot close, nuzzling him gently.

"Of cOuRsE i dOn't tRust him." He replied with a soft frown.

"Good." Nightmare nodded in relief. "Can't be too careful."

Error nodded in agreement. Ink had hurt him way too much to just trust him.

"a stRing snappEd." He mentioned.

Nightmare stared at Error in shock. "It.. snapped? How??"

"i'm nOt suRE." Error replied honestly. "it happEnEd aftER wE apOlOgisEd."

Nightmare stared at Error for a moment before standing up. "Let's talk over snacks. How does a chocolate dessert sound?"

Error looked at Nightmare and nodded.

"sOunds amazing." He said softly.

Nightmare nodded and went to the kitchen to make a simple chocolate treat.

Error held Reboot close. He kissed his skull gently.

"i'll kEEp yOu safE..." He murmured softly.

Reboot turned towards Error sleepily.

Error smiled softly. He nuzzled Reboot gently.

"yOu'RE thE bEst that's happEnEd tO mE sincE mEEting thE gang." He said softly.

Reboot snuggled into Error gently.

Error smiled happily.

"i lOvE yOu, REbOOt." He said softly.

Reboot cooed sleepily and snuggled into Error.

Error smiled and held Reboot close.

~~~

Nightmare quickly finished the warm waffle topped with chocolate ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles.

He picked up the plate and handed it to Error who was on the couch.

Error was cuddling with Reboot, relaxing from the mentally exhausting day.

He looked up when he heard someone approach and smiled when he saw Nightmare.

"I know it's breakfast but with how much sugar is on here, it's just a dessert." Nightmare handed Error the plate and gently took Reboot who whimpered.

Error chuckled softly. He smiled as he started eating.

"sway him a bit. hE likEs that." He commented.

Nightmare nodded and gently rocked Reboot in his arms. Reboot yawned and snuggled into Nightmare to sleep.

Error smiled softly. Nightmare was handling Reboot so well.

He ate his dessert happily as he watched Nightmare sway Reboot gently.

So awesome...

Was there anything Nightmare couldn't do?

He could cook, protect him and was a great father.

And Nightmare was handsome too.

...

Wait, what?!!

Error flushed and almost choked at the realization. What had he just thought about?! About his best friend?!

Error quickly ate a bit more of the dessert to hide his flushed face.

What the actual hell?!

What should he do now?! He couldn't think about that towards Nightmare!

He had to think of Nightmare strictly as a friend.

Nightmare was a friend. He couldn't forget that.

What if Nightmare found out and hated him for thinking otherwise?

Error's eye lights shrunk.

He couldn't do this without Nightmare.

The gang might hate him too. He wouldn't have a single friend left...

He should keep his thoughts to himself. He couldn't let the others know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

People, we're really sorry, but we've moved on from Undertale. This fic won't ever be finished (at least not by us) and we apologise for that.

If any of you want to continue it, feel free to do so.

We chatted about the fic and included all the ideas we had.

Tereox:

Sky, should we do a rant again as the epilogue for Upside Down

Sky:

....oops

Tereox:

XD

Sky:

Almost forgot what it was. XD

Tereox:

Error gets baby

Sky:

Right

Tereox:

That sounds like crack XD

Sky:

XD

Tereox:

We only write crack XD

Sky:

I mean...it was inspired by one so...

Tereox:

I love it

Sky:

XD

I mean...We didn't really have a plan

Tereox:

We did

Sky:

The end goal was to eventually make Nightmare/Ink/Error

Tereox:

Yes

Sky:

The plan was also to slowly snap the strings from Ink and Error, showing a difference in Ink's behavior

Tereox:

More plot: "Ink realises Nightmare has to be present for Error to open up at all so he reluctantly spends more time with Nightmare and slowly realises he's the one in the wrong and loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Or something

Sky:

Yes. XD

Tereox:

XD

Sky:

We also want to mend their relationship and Ink's thinking

He never really had friends. So he never matured his mentality. Plus, everyone says his word is law so he's not used to anything.

Just a poor sheltered bean

Tereox:

I'm just gonna add a formal apology: We are really fucking sorry, but we're not in the Undertale fandom anymore.

Ink is a poor sheltered bean. Poor Ink.

They all need hugs

Sky:

Yeah

:(

It's sad that we will never finish it

Tereox:

Very :(

I was looking forward to it

Tiny baby who's not as tiny then anymore throwing flowers at the wedding.

*sighs

Can't really change it.

Sky:

Yeah

Tereox:

It's tragic and we're sorry...

Sky:

:(


End file.
